


Don't Tempt Fate

by driver_picks_the_music_1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Mild Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 22,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_picks_the_music_1967/pseuds/driver_picks_the_music_1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a top hunter in the world of the Winchesters and when Garth hasn't heard from you, he calls in the Winchesters to get you out of trouble. A leap of faith prompts you to allow Dean's charms, but your heart takes you in a different direction. A second chance meeting leads to a path that changes your life forever and a surprising situation after a hunt gone wrong leads to something that no one would have expected. Now the fate of the world is in your hands and the only one who can help you get through it is Dean Winchester. Everyone has their place in this world and each person is guided by fate. Though is the risk to tempt fate for your heart's desires worth it in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phone Call

"Alright. Yeah. Sure, we'll get on it. Thanks."  
Dean hung up the phone and turned back to Sam, who had a curious look about him.  
"Who was that?" Sam set down his drink as he looked up to Dean.  
"Garth. Says he needs our help. You ever heard of Y/N/Y/L/N? She's a top hunter and they haven't heard from her in a while. He wants us to to go look for her."  
"Oh yeah! She's the one who took out that vampires nest by herself! And killed that horde of demons on her own!" Sam's eyes lit up with recognition. “And she's wanted in like three states. Look."  
Sam pulled up a page on his laptop and turned it towards Dean.  
The picture was a mugshot of you, your hair was undone and lay just below your shoulders, a smirk pulled at your lips and black liner was smudged around your eyes.  
Dean made a familiar noise from the back of his throat that Sam only knew from when they prowled around in dusty old bars.  
"No." The word was finite as Sam turned his computer back towards him.  
"No, what?" A smirk chased it's way across his face.  
"You canNOT hit that, Dean. We have to go find her."  
"I never- shut up Sam." Dean began throwing his few possessions into his duffle bag in preparation for the road trip ahead. The drive to find Y/N was about 6 hours. Granted there was no guarantee she would be there, but it was a start.  
"Alright. Well let's get a move on." Dean's voice was bright as he finished packing his things and egged Sam on to do the same. 

 

You were clad in your favorite jeans and worn-in leather combat boots and you wore a fitted leather jacket over a black cami. You took a deep breath as you hid behind the bushes of the level 3 security building you needed to break into and tried to relax before making your move.  
So why was a hunter breaking into a building like this?  
Well Garth had called you about a job that involved some demons taking over big corporations in order to gain authority over many residents of rich towns, and after looking into it, you had finally found the headquarters.  
Darkness had descended and you were finally ready to make your move. Weapons were hidden all along your person, including two knives in your boots, a gun tucked in the waistband of your jeans, several knives tucked into your leather jacket, and of course, some small knives wedged perfectly in the lining of your bra. One of the advantages of being a woman hunter.  
You made your way from the bushes, and approached the large blank wall to your right. After observing this place for at least two weeks now, you had been able to map out the security guard schedule and the location of every security camera that might catch you if you made a wrong move. The good news was that scaling the wall was the hardest part. You braced yourself and began the somewhat long plight as you took each step with immense care, and soon you had reached the roof. Perfect.  
You climbed into the nearest window and peered around, briefly checking your watch. 50 seconds to get to the main office. You hurried around the nearest corner, dodging another camera, and swept yourself into the office.  
“What a view.” You mumbled to yourself as you stepped forward towards the desk. A view of the city skyline stretched wide behind the office, causing beautiful colors to multiply through the glass.  
You took your place behind the computer, hacking into the system to find the ultimate plans of the demons.  
“Breaking and entering are we?” A sinister voice caused a chill to erupt from the bottom of your spine.  
You looked up from over the computer, “No shit, Sherlock.”  
A smirk pulled at your lips as you disconnected your flash drive and jumped over the desk, landing feet first in front of the intruder.  
You pulled your gun from the waistband of your jeans and cocked it as a warning to the business man standing in front of you. You had carved each bullet with a devil’s trap, making sure your weapon would work best on demons, even the ones not originally made for them.  
“You really think that will work on me?” He let out a cackle as he pulled a long, jagged knife from his jacket pocket.  
“I don’t know. Why don’t we find out.” And without warning, you fired your weapon into his leg, causing him to cry out as you ran from the scene, fleeing down several hallways before you stopped to catch your breath and shove your gun back into your jeans.  
You were behind schedule now, and that demon had probably alerted the others that you were in the building now.  
“Leaving so soon?” A nasty voice sounded behind you and as soon as you turned around and invisible source gripped you from the inside and slammed you against the nearest wall.  
The man hurried towards you, his face pulled into a smug grin. He raised his hands to your face, brushing stray hair from your eyes as he looked at you.  
“Such a pretty thing. What a shame.”  
You spat in his face and muttered a few curses as he took out his own jagged knife and admired it in the light of the hallway.  
You took a deep breath as the demon looked back into your eyes.  
“Give me the flash drive.”  
You didn’t hesitate, “No.”  
“Alright. It’s the hard way then.”  
The invisible force gave way and you almost fell to the ground, but not before you grabbed hold of your gun and fired at the man, who responded with an immense cry of pain.  
You turned away, running as fast as you could, but not before something slammed you to the ground and began to suffocate you.  
You dropped your gun and grasped at your throat, begging for air, but gaining none. Your vision blackened and you fell to the ground, unable to see who your attacker was before you collapsed into darkness.


	2. Breaking and Entering

“So, there was a break-in a few nights ago at this building like 2 hours from here.” Sam’s voice interrupted Dean’s thoughts as they drove along the highway during the early hours of the morning.   
“What? She broke into a government building?” Dean’s tone was something more of awe than shock.   
“Well, I don’t know if it’s her, but from the details it sounds like it might as well have been.”   
“Alright. Well, what’s the plan?” Dean asked, focusing back on the road ahead.   
“Garth said she was trying to infiltrate some higher order demons who are taking over high security corporations. I guess they must have caught her. So now we’ve got to break in and get her out.”   
Sam closed his computer and turned to Dean, who was suspiciously silent until now.   
“How do we know she hasn’t gotten out on her own?”   
“Dean, she hasn’t gotten in touch with someone in over a week. That doesn’t sound normal.”   
“Alright. We’ll be there in no time.”   
Dean floored the gas pedal and sped down the highway, trying to ready himself for whatever lay ahead. 

A shrill ringing sounded in your ears as you awoke, and your whole body ached like hell.   
You opened your eyes slowly to reveal that you had been crouched in an odd position on the ground and the shrill ringing that had woken you was that of a telephone.   
You looked around, meeting the gaze of yet another business man with jet black eyes and a smug smile that stretched across his face.  
“Ah. She’s awake. Got to go.”   
You stood slowly, bracing yourself as the man walked towards you and extended his hand, grabbing your throat in a fierce grip and brandishing his knife in the other.   
“LET ME GO.” You choked.   
“No. I’m going to have some fun with you.” He bent to whisper in your ear as he grazed his knife along your cheek. “Come along. I’ve got something better for you.” He smiled, revealing a perfect row of teeth as he tightened his grip on your throat and dragged you along to follow him.

“Come on. This way.” Sam continued down yet another hallway as Dean followed behind him.   
He was sure by now that every demon here knew of there whereabouts due to their lackluster attempt at breaking into the building.  
“Sam, how do you know where we’re going?” Dean was slowly growing breathless as they continued running down endless amounts of hallways.   
“Blue prints. Found them online.”  
Dean chuckled. Good ol’ Sammy. Of course he would study the blueprints.   
“In here.” Sam turned a sharp corner and burst through a set of double doors that led to a large warehouse-like room, filled with what looked like torture instruments and the floor appeared to have been run over with numerous amounts of blood.   
Dean cringed as he entered behind Sam, but Sam was too busy looking to the ceiling to notice the mess of the floor.   
There she was, suspended midair by ropes wrapped around her thin wrists. She appeared to be unconscious, and had sustained a few wounds, obvious by the amount of blood caked to her temple and a purple bruise that decorated her right eye.   
“I DON’T CARE WHO YOU TALK TO. GET ME THE BOSS!” A foreign voice echoed somewhere along the walls of the opposite side of the room and Sam and Dean quickly hid behind a large stone statue along the far wall.   
The foreign voice belonged to the businessman who had dragged you with him and suspended you from the rope hanging from the ceiling.   
Sam and Dean watched as he approached you, an annoyed look etched on his features.   
"LETS GET STARTED." His loud voice boomed through the empty room as he bent down to retrieve a small bucket of water.   
He threw it onto you, startling you awake.


	3. Chance Meeting

You woke up gasping as cold water soaked your hair and clothes.   
"What the hell?!" You look down at him as his smug grin reappeared.  
"Let's see how long it takes you to get out of THIS one."   
He walked towards you, brandishing his silver knife as you began to squirm, trying to loosen the ropes around your wrists. They didn't budge.   
"Try this one on for size." And without a warning, the man plunged his knife into your arm.   
You cried out, but quickly regained yourself.   
"You know. That's exactly what I needed."   
You swung yourself up so that the ropes gave way for you to grab the knife from your injured arm and cut yourself free with your other.   
You dropped lightly on the balls of your feet just as two grown men appeared from the side of your vision and stabbed the demon to death. 

Watching you cut yourself free was something else. But once you were cut free Dean knew it was their only chance. With no warning, Sam and Dean barged out from their hiding spot and stabbed the man to death. 

You looked up to meet the gazes of none other than Sam and Dean Winchester.   
"Hey boys. Nice timing." You cracked a smile as you held out your uninjured arm and introduced yourself. "Name's Y/N"   
Dean shook your hand first, "yeah. Actually Garth sent us here to help you out. Looks like you got into some nasty trouble."   
Sam scoffed behind Dean, who still hadn't let go of your hand.   
You awkwardly pulled away and shook Sam's hand once he came forward.   
"thanks boys. Come on let's get out of here before more come."   
You lead the way, ripping a strip of fabric from your shirt as you went so that you had something to tie on your arm to stop the blood flow. 

Dean's heart was racing. You were this girl he had been thinking about ever seen Garth had called. To him, you were this amazing badass hunter and you had just exceeded his expectations.   
He watched as you to tied a piece of fabric around your arm and absentmindedly tugged at his collar.

You allowed the boys to lead the way since you had no major weapons on your person anymore, and followed them towards the exit of the building. 

A squeal interrupted Dean’s train of thought as he surveyed the next corner, but he turned around to see you held hostage by another fancy suited demon with a nasty grin plastered across his features. 

The demon had his arm tight around your neck and a knife against your abdomen as you squirmed in his grip.   
“LET ME GO.” You demand, but the demon only chuckled.   
“You’re outnumbered.” Dean stepped forward, knife in hand while Sam guarded his back.  
“There’s more of us. You’ll be outnumbered in no time.” The demon tightened his grip on you and you felt the familiar sting of his knife slowly cutting into your skin.   
You bit your lip in pain, but tried your best to stay calm.   
“Say goodbye to your little friend…” The demon’s voice was eerie, and before you could try to wriggle free again, he sliced his knife against your belly.   
You let out a cry of agony and slumped in the demon’s grip.  
Sam had disappeared from your view, but after a second you realized why.   
The demon’s grip on you became slack and he fell to the ground, Sam behind him with his knife in hand.   
You doubled forward, but Dean caught you and helped you walk, Sam leading the way toward the exit with more haste this time.

Dean stopped with you just outside the building, "Hey. We can take you to a motel nearby. Help you out. You could probably use some stitches and some ice for that bruise too." 

You thought about Dean's words. Normally you didn't join up with other hunters. Trust issues is what it boiled down to. But Garth trusted them... You figured you could too.   
"Yeah. Thanks."   
You smiled and hopped in the backseat of the sleek car, your jacket pressed tightly to your belly as Dean fired up the engine and drove down the road, out of sight of any other demons prowling around the building.


	4. A Kiss

The motel was the same as any other you normally stayed in and the boys were more than hospitable.   
Dean sat you up on the bed and offered to stitch you up, to which you had been much obliged.   
"So Garth really put you up to this?" You looked up to Dean, but his head was bent as he pulled taut the last bit of your stitches on your arm.  
"Yup. Told us he hadn't heard from you in about a week. Got worried. Said you were a hunter he couldn't lose."   
Dean was sitting cross legged across from you on the bed, and you looked up to him as he finished stitching you up. The light in the room made his eyes glow bright green and the shadows illuminated the angles and planes of his face.   
“Alright. I gotta do the worst one now. Come here, lay down.”   
You looked up to Dean and realized that his intentions were more than pure, so you obliged and allowed him to clean the wound.  
You laid down on your back, belly exposed as Dean poured alcohol over it and you winced as the pain seared your skin.  
“DAMN. AH.” You cursed, squeezing your hands into fists.  
“Alright. Stitches. I’ll be quick I promise.” Dean was gentle as he worked, and to be honest, his presence made your heart flutter. Though, as a highly-trained hunter, you didn’t let that get to you as much as you could have.   
“So what exactly were you doing in that building anyway?” Dean sounded interested, but you could tell he was also trying to distract you while he finished stitching you up.   
“Infiltrating a group of higher-order demons that were trying to gain control of a top-government organization.”   
Dean stopped for a second to send you a look of confusion before he continued. “If it was that important, why didn’t you have help?”   
You shuddered as another wave of pain sliced through you, but you continued to answer Dean’s question, “I don’t work well with other hunters. Trust issues.”   
You let the answer hang in the air as Dean continued pulling your stitches.   
“You seem like you’re alright here..”   
“Desperate times…”   
"What about those criminal charges? What did you do?" Dean looked back at you.  
You laughed slightly, "those.. Well two of them are for assault and battery... The other one is from when I broke into a government facility to figure out this case."   
"Well damn. You're a ferocious little thing aren't you?" Dean finished up and began packing up the medical supplies.   
You tried sitting up, but couldn’t, and slumped back against the pillows of the bed with a groan.   
Dean was at your side in a moment, his hand sliding over yours to help pull you up and guiding you as you stood up uneasily beside the bed.   
“Thank you.” You looked Dean in the eyes, which were half lidded as he looked down at you.   
“Anytime.” He smiled and your stomach did the smallest of flips, which was still enough to unnerve you.   
You took a deep breath to relax just as Dean brought his hands to settle on your hips.   
You didn’t move, but only looked up as Dean leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against yours before kissing you full on the mouth.   
You leaned into him, reaching up to grip the collar of his jacket for support as you pressed up against him.   
His lips were soft against yours and your body became warm with his touch as his hands skimmed over your sides.  
You allowed yourself to enjoy the moment before an anxious pit in your stomach disrupted your thoughts and you pulled away without warning.   
“Dean.. I’m sorry.. I can’t.. I..” You backed away, clearly horrified that you had let your guard down.   
“Hey.. No, it’s okay.. I just thought…” Dean stammered, but seemed confident still as he watched you gather your things.   
“I should go.” You grabbed your jacket and slipped between Dean and the wall of the motel.  
“At least let me walk you to your room.” Dean looked after you, waiting for your permission to come.   
“Okay.” You left the door open for him as he followed you outside and walked beside you in the darkness of the night.  
“Dean, it’s not you. Believe me I would… if things were different… last time I got involved with a hunter, things got ugly. I’d rather not see that happen again.” It was hard to gather your thoughts, but you felt better once you finally got the words out.  
You realized that you had reached your destination and turned to face Dean who was looking at you with sympathy.   
“What?” You couldn’t help but smile at the growing smirk on Dean’s face.   
“So you’re saying that if things were different that you would consider it?” Dean seemed to be having too much fun with this one.   
“What?..I..Yeah…” You looked down, sheepishly.. almost frustrated that Dean had this effect on you.   
“Then why not?” Dean stepped closer to you, but you didn’t move.   
“I just… it’s not a good idea. I told you, I don’t work well with other hunters.” You turned to unlock your door, but Dean’s soft touch on your arm stopped you.  
"What really happened? I know that look."   
You turned to look Dean in the eyes and took in a breath.   
"Last time I got involved with a hunter he turned on me. Left me alone on a hunt and never came back. He used me as bait to smoke out a vampire's nest. I thought we were close but I was just an object to him. A great hunter that he used to make himself look good. I don't want to go through that again."   
Dean looked taken aback, "how did you get out? Or away from the vamps?"   
"Sheer luck I guess. Garth realized what happened and came to look for me himself. Took me in too and helped me out until I was alright to get back out there."   
"You know, Sammy and I are okay. We won't do that to you." Dean took both of your hands in his to face you.   
"I never said you would. But Dean... I like you... A lot...And that's what scares me the most."   
Your heart was beating so fast, your skin felt warm and butterflies were swarming in your stomach as you looked up to Dean in the glow of the moonlight.   
You stepped closer and tipped your head back as Dean leaned down and met your mouth with his. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he slipped his arms around you to hold you steady.   
His body felt so good against yours, it just felt natural. You pulled Dean closer to you as you deepened the kiss, causing him to groan and grip you tighter.   
You pulled away after a minute, slowly as to not startle Dean. You slipped your hands over his and gently removed them from your sides as you stepped back, though you kept eye contact with him.   
"Tell you what. You find me again, and I'm all yours."   
You slunk away then, before Dean could stop you and slipped inside your room, closing the door behind you.  
You slunk to the floor, head in your hands. No one else had ever had this effect on you and now you had pushed him away. A part of you was okay with never seeing Dean again if it meant your heart didn't get broken. But the other part of you hoped that maybe he liked you enough to make sure he really did see you again. Though to the dismay of your heart's desires, only time could tell.


	5. Destiny Strikes

***ONE MONTH LATER***  
"Dean we can't just keep chasing this girl. We have cases too you know." Sam's voice cut through Dean's thoughts as he shook his head from the memories.   
"I know. But we can try. As long as we're on a case doesn't mean we can't look in the area." Dean sounded more hopeful than he should, Sam knew this was something different. Dean never held onto people like this. He never liked being tied down.   
"You ever think that maybe she doesn't want to be found?" Sam posed the question that had bothered Dean ever since the night you left. He pushed it out of his mind each time it returned, but now hearing it out loud made his heart clench.   
"I don't know. I might never know."   
Dean remained silent for a while until Sam drummed up their previous conversation about the case they were on their way to.   
"So get this, a group of people just mysteriously disappear and the only witness they have is someone claiming that it's a werewolf attack."   
"That's odd... Worth a check I guess." Dean pressed the gas pedal further and sped up the highway, his mind clouded with thoughts of the case and thoughts about what he would do if he really did see you again.

"Werewolves... Really Garth? Don't you have something bigger for me?" Your voice was agitated as you sped down the road to your next case.   
"Yes. Fine I'll do it. Text me names and details. Call you when I get there."   
You hung up the phone, frustrated at the fact that you didn't have a better case to be on, but you figured saving even a few people was worth it. Time to get down to business. 

Your plan was simple. Since you couldn’t get a clear story out of anybody, you figured that prowling around a local bar for some lore and possible first-hand accounts couldn’t hurt. So you stopped at your motel room and changed into the nicest clothes you had: A silky, low-cut V neck dress that flared out slightly to just your mid thigh. Black leather combat boots completed your look, though they were stuffed with any weapon you could fit in them, since the dress took away any other pockets that may have been useful if you were wearing your normal jeans and leather jacket. The dress was adorned with thin spaghetti straps that revealed some tattoos that snaked down your arms. Most people wouldn’t understand the meaning behind them since they were mostly hunter-related, the most important one being, of course, the anti-possession tattoo that was inked on your right shoulder blade.   
The bar was crowded with locals of all ages, shapes and sizes, many of which took to noticing you as soon as you walked in. Probably because you were an outsider. Maybe because you were easy on the eyes as well.   
You took a seat at the bar and signaled the bartender for a glass of whiskey to calm yourself as you began making a mental plan for how to get a story out of these locals.   
The amber liquid burned slightly as you sipped it, but it heightened your senses for a moment before a calming sensation came over you, and you were ready to begin.   
“Ms. Y/L/N.” A deep booming voice sounded behind you and you turned to see who it was, though froze as soon as you met his gaze.   
“Don’t even think about running this time. You are under arrest.”   
Before you had any moment to react, the cop grabbed you by your arm and yanked your hands behind your back, the handcuffs biting into your wrists as he clicked them shut.   
“Got her.” He spoke into his radio.   
“What the hell? What is this about?” You tried sounding innocent, but acting definitely wasn’t your forte.   
“Lying will get you nowhere. You are wanted into three different states. I have been looking for you for a while now. Guess i’ll finally be getting that promotion now, thanks to you.” He cracked an all-knowing smile and it took every fiber in your being not to kick him.  
You stood firm, waiting for direction, still in the hands of the cop, until a familiar sight nearly stopped your heart and made you realize why coming to this bar must have been destiny.


	6. Fate Intervenes

“Sam. I don’t want to hear your whining. Asking the locals is the best idea.” Dean’s tone was firm as he pulled onto the small town road.   
“Dean. You just want an excuse to go to a bar and get drunk because you can’t stop thinking about this girl. Which is weird for you anyway.” Sam definitely seemed more than annoyed, but an excuse was an excuse.   
“No, Sam. I want to solve this case.” And with that, Dean pulled into the nearest parking lot and shut off the car. “Let’s go.”   
Reluctantly, Sam followed Dean into the bar, scowling at his lack of control over his brother.

Dean opened the doors, ready for his chance to scope out the locals more than getting a story out of them. So maybe Sam was partially right. Or maybe it was fate. His heart felt stuffed into his throat when he saw you in the hands of the cop. Without thinking, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his FBI badge, thinking that was the best way to beat a cop at his own game.   
“FBI. Agent Banner. What are you doing?” Dean approached both you and the cop, his heart racing.   
“Got a wanted criminal. She’s ours though. Got her first.” Dean nearly smacked the grin off the cop’s face, but retained his composure.   
“No. FBI beats cop. She’s ours. She’s a consultant for some of our biggest cases. Come on. Hand her over.” Dean put his badge back in his pocket and extended his hand to take you.   
You pretended to struggle from both men, but allowed Dean to grab you by the arm and hold you tight.   
“No worries. We’ll clear this up. Go on. We’ve got work to do.” Dean shooed the cop from the bar and unclicked the handcuffs from your wrists. 

Your heart was racing. It really was Dean Winchester. He had found you. And at the best possible time too. Or the worst possible time. I guess it all depends on how you look at it. Your stomach was in knots as he approached you and the cop with his badge.   
You let him take you from the cop, doing your best to pretend to struggle as his hand wrapped around your arm and sent a shiver through your body.   
Once the cop left the bar and Dean uncuffed you, your heart felt like it was going to burst.   
“DEAN! What are you doing here?!” You looked up to him, a smile growing on his face as he looked down at you.   
“Sam and I found a case here. But that’s not important. What is important is that I found you. Are you doing okay?” The question nearly broke you as you stepped forward into Dean's outstretched arms and let him hold you.   
His warmth was comforting and his scent brought you back to the night of your first kiss. The night you knew how deeply he had affected your heart.   
You pulled back and looked up to him, tipping your head back as he bent down to kiss you.   
The feeling of his mouth on yours sent a spark searing in your heart, your nerves crackled as his hands brushed your bare arms and held you close.   
"get a room." The words were whispered by some passing stranger who bumped your back as he passed, knocking you into Dean and forcing you into breaking the kiss.   
"...maybe we should..." You looked up to Dean and you began to smile as you followed his lead and he pulled you outside.   
"What about Sam?" You asked, glancing back into the bar.   
"...right... One sec.." Dean disappeared back inside for about a minute before returning to your side.   
"I had to give him the keys, you mind driving?"   
You grinned, "not at all."


	7. All is right in the world

Dean burst through the door of your motel room as he held you in his arms and you wrapped your legs around his waist.   
He kissed you fiercely, causing your stomach to flutter and your heart to race even faster than before.   
You broke away to breathe, but Dean was eager and closed the space between you before you could breathe again.   
He set you down, and you took the moment to toe off your boots as Dean brushed his fingers over the bare skin of your arms.  
"I didn't know you had tattoos..."   
"Always wear a jacket. Nobody really knows."   
Dean looked to you and his lips pulled back into a smile, "I can't believe you almost got arrested. Again..."   
You laughed, "it's the lifestyle. Always on the run. But you know how it goes. I found your mugshot... You're wanted for murder?"   
You raised an accusing eyebrow at the elder Winchester.   
"I.. That.. Was a shifter.."   
"I'm sure it was." And with that, you pulled Dean back closer to you and kissed him again.   
You reached up to Dean's shoulders and helped him shrug off his jacket while he continued to kiss you.   
You flung his jacket to the side and jumped back into Dean's arms, still never breaking the kiss.   
Dean smiled against your mouth and carried you over to the bed, throwing you down as he crawled over you.   
You were breathless as you hit the mattress, every nerve on edge as each touch from Dean felt like a firecracker was being lit beneath your skin.   
He trailed kisses from your jaw to your collarbone, and you shifted beneath him to bring his mouth back to yours.   
His hands found their way to your sides and his touch warmed you as he held you.   
Dean pulled away for a moment, smiling down at you as he hesitated before reaching beneath you to unzip your dress.   
You smirked at him and sat up, reaching behind you to unzip the garment yourself and pulling it over your head.   
"It's just a zipper." You joked.   
"Yeah, well every dress is different. You never know-"   
You cut him off with a short kiss and slid back down as he settled over you.   
"Men. So clueless."   
Dean laughed, "I am NOT clueless."  
"You talk too much, Winchester." And with that, you leaned up and met his mouth with yours once more.

Dean's arms were warm around you as he held you. He watched you as you snuggled into the curve of his body and your body rose and fell with each breath, slowly becoming rhythmic as you fell asleep.   
He had never felt so much towards another person. Not since Lisa. But something in you made him feel different. Something took hold of his heart and made him want you to stay with him more than he had with anyone else. Dean snuggled close with you and held you in his arms, slowly relaxing with you as he fell asleep, drifting off into the first peaceful sleep he had in a long time. 

You woke up slowly, several hours later with your head resting gently on dean's chest. You stirred slowly, trying not wake Dean, but he was a light sleeper and turned towards you just as you shifted to get more comfortable.   
"Hey." You smiled as his eyes met yours.   
"Morning sunshine."   
You let out a sleepy yawn as Dean nuzzled his nose over your cheek and then gently kissed the corner of your mouth before moving to your lips. You sighed against him as he kissed you and wrapped your arms around him to bring him closer.   
A sudden knock at the door caused you both to spring apart, breaking the tender moment as you sent Dean a confused look.   
"Who's that?" You mouth to him.   
Dean gave a silent shrug as he slipped off the bed and pulled on his jeans and t shirt.   
He looked through the peephole and you watched as his whole body became rigid. You hurriedly slipped out of bed and pulled on your red dress and boots just as Dean motioned for you to get into the bathroom.


	8. Demons

Your heart began to beat faster as you slipped into the cool, tiled bathroom and listened through the door to the exchange that was going on outside. 

"Can I help you?" Dean answered the door to find the policeman from the bar of the previous night.   
"Yeah. See I checked with the FBI records and they ain't never heard of working with that girl. And they ain't never heard of you either. She's coming with me."   
Dean didn't move from the doorway, even though the cop tried to angle his way inside.  
"She's not here."   
"Lying to authorities ain't a good trait, boy."   
And the cop's eyes flashed black, making dean's heart race as he reached into his pocket for the demon knife, and realized that Sam was the one who had it with the car.   
"Sonofabitch." 

You heard Dean mutter the phrase and shortly knew something was wrong. You burst from the bathroom in attack mode and entered into a standoff between Dean and the newly possessed cop.   
"there you are." The cop's smirk broke into a sickening grin.   
"What do you want." You stood firm, unwavering in front of the demon.   
"Oh I don't know... Money.. Fame... Revenge..."   
You felt enraged at the thought of him getting revenge over you for having killed another demon he knew.   
"Oh please. You probably just want to please the boss. Get over yourself. I'm not going with you."  
"Not your call. Sweetheart." And without warning he flung Dean against the wall and put a hold on you that caused you to collapse to the floor, unable to breathe. 

Unknowing to you, while you held your short conversation with the demon, Dean had texted Sam for help before he was flung against the wall.

The chokehold was quickly released as the demon neared you and yanked you up by your arm. You gasped for air and heard Dean release a breath he was holding as he called out to you.   
“SHUT UP!” The demon yelled and pushed Dean farther across the room with his invisible power.

With enough force to crack the wall, the demon slammed you into the blank motel room wall with your hands pinned over your head so that you had no way to defend yourself.   
The demon came closer to you then, placing his hand on your bare thigh as he pressed his nose against your cheek and whispered in your ear.   
“I am going to make you suffer just like you did to my brothers. And I am going to make your friend watch.”   
You squirmed, but it was no use and when the demon backed away, he extended his hand and slapped you across the face, causing your skin to sting.   
“That all you got?” You growled before spitting in his face.   
“You should keep your mouth shut. It’ll get you into trouble.”   
And with that, the demon punched you in the ribcage.   
A searing pain erupted within you and you groaned in severe pain… surely at least two ribs were broken now. You sucked in a breath, but it made the pain worse and you could only brace yourself before the demon punched you again. This time, he aimed for your cheek, causing you to growl at him as you felt your face swelling up in real time.   
“STOP!” Dean’s voice broke through your daze, but there was nothing he could do.   
The demon only laughed as he punched you again, this time on the left side of your rib cage.   
Your body felt like it was going to break into a million tiny pieces as the demon stopped for a moment and pulled a thin knife from his pocket.   
“Now to carve you into pieces.” He edged the blade over your collarbone, his breath hot against your neck as he sliced into the smooth skin of your chest.  
You groaned at the stinging pain, but were shortly interrupted by the shattering of a door.   
The demon turned around only to meet the fierce gaze of Sam Winchester, who didn’t hesitate before stabbing him with the demon knife. The demon’s hold released from you as soon as he died and you collapsed to the floor, every nerve in your body singing with pain.

Dean ran to you as soon as the demon’s hold was released from him and Sam left to dispose of the demon’s body while Dean tended to you.   
Your cheek and was badly swollen and your chest was bleeding badly from the knife wound.   
Dean lifted the skirt of your dress to examine your belly and found that two very dark bruises had materialized over your ribs. Yes, most likely broken.   
“Dean.” You mumbled, breathless as he bent down to kiss your forehead.  
“You’re going to be okay, honey. I’m here.”   
Sam came back, a furious look his face as he looked down at you two.   
"Dean. What the hell? You should have known that was a demon. Come on we have to get her back to the bunker. Let's go."   
Sam left to get the car while Dean helped you up.   
He scooped you up in his arms as gently as he could but a shooting pain spread throughout your body, causing you to groan and grasp at dean's collar as you buried your face in his chest and he carried you to the car.   
Dean laid you down in the back seat with your head pillowed on his lap and his hand clutched tightly in yours as Sam thundered down the road to begin the four hour journey home.  
You kept a towel pressed to your chest to help stop the bleeding of the knife wound.   
Dean kept your hand in his the whole way as you groaned and shifted in the uncomfortable back seat of the impala.   
Once home, you hobbled inside with the help of Sam while Dean set up a hot bath for you to soak in.  
"I am so sorry honey." Dean helped you stand in the bathroom as you slowly peeled off your dress.   
"Dean. It's not your fault. Believe me when I say I've had worse."   
You cringed when you realized you couldn't get the dress over your head.   
"Here." Dean helped you slip off the garment and before you stepped into the tub he bent down and pressed a very gentle kiss to your lips.   
His touch made you feel better, but you pulled away shortly as you felt weakness begin to cause you to fall and with dean's help you stepped into the tub and sank beneath the hot water.

You allowed the hot water to wash over your wounds as you sat in the bathtub. Your cheek was throbbing and you knew now that an ugly bruise was beginning to develop over your cheekbone.  
"Dean!" You called for him to come help you out of the tub and he came to your side immediately.   
Once dry, you slipped one of dean's t shirts over your head and a pair of pajama shorts on as well. You propped yourself up onto dean's bed and he came to your side with some medical supplies to wrap your abdomen and some ice for your face.  
He helped you sit up as he wrapped a thick bandage around your rib cage and then helped you lay back down while you held an ice pack to your face.  
Dean slipped beneath the sheets with you and you curled into his side as best you could as he wrapped his arms around you.   
His presence calmed you and soon you fell asleep in his embrace.


	9. Breaking and Entering: Part 2

***Six Weeks Later***  
Adrenaline coursed through your veins as you thought about the approaching hunt. It was just you and Dean this time because Sam had been called away on another hunt across town.  
Dean was driving, as he was always most comfortable behind the wheel of his impala. You sat beside him, curled against his shoulder as you watched the passing landscapes through the windows.   
"So, what... You thinking demons, ghost..."  
"Hmmm... Don't know, sounds more like demons to me."   
"Either way we'll take 'em down." You pressed a kiss to dean's cheek and sat up straight so that you could straighten out your back and reposition yourself on the bench seat.   
"How much longer?" You stared longingly out the window, watching the passing green landscapes fly by.   
"Less than an hour. We're close now."   
"So I have a plan." Your mind was spinning as it always did before a hunt. Besides, this was your first hunt with another hunter since your last one where you were left alone. A twinge of anxiety sat stoic in your stomach, but you ignored it. Dean made you feel safe. It would be fine.  
"What's your plan?" Dean turned his attention from the road for a split second to urge you on to explaining your idea.   
“We sneak in through the basement. Take them from below. They won’t know what hit them, and with both of us, we’ll be able to take them out easier.”   
Dean chuckled and snuck a glance at you, “Sounds like a plan.” 

The building’s basement was dark and cold as you lead the way before Dean. Unlike him, you had studied the blueprints and knew the inlets of this place like the back of your hand. It was something Dean had said Sammy would have done.  
“Okay. We have two minutes to get to the third floor. Three minutes to infiltrate the system. One minute to get out.” You turned back to Dean to make sure he was listening and when you turned around he wrapped his arm around your middle and pulled you into a kiss.   
You breathed him in and relaxed for a moment, but tensed up and pulled away when you remembered the mission at hand.   
“Dean, we gotta go.”   
You pulled him along behind you and he followed you up the basement stairs onto the first floor of the building.   
You cocked your gun and held it in your hands, ready to shoot as you trekked down the winding hallways, Dean close at your heels.   
The click of a door down the hallway stopped you in your tracks, Dean slightly bumping into you as you stopped to listen.   
“Do you really think that is what I wanted? You were supposed to GET INFORMATION. NOT KILL THEM. I NEEDED THEM ALIVE.” A gruff voice grew louder towards you and you and Dean quickly retreated to a nearby maintenance closet to hide and listen in on the conversation.  
“WELL THAT’S NOT MY PROBLEM. FIND ANOTHER ONE AND GET THE INFORMATION FROM THEM. YOU HAVE ONE DAY.”  
You were pressed up against Dean in the tiny closet, his body was warm against your back.   
“Please tell me that is your gun in your pocket because now is the wrong time for this, Dean.” You whispered, and turned slightly with a smirk on your face as Dean chuckled and pulled his gun from his jeans.   
"It's my gun. Though this maintenance closet is quite steamy..."   
You turned around and met dean's lips with yours as he kissed you full on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around your middle and held you close.   
You tried to stay quiet as the voice grew ever closer and stopped just outside the door. Reluctantly, you pulled away from Dean so you could hear the voice better.  
"I DONT CARE. GET ME ANSWERS." And the voice quieted as footsteps sounded and slowly died away.


	10. I don't make deals with the Devil

“Okay. We have to go. Come on.”   
You cracked the door open and held your gun out as you surveyed the area.   
“Clear.”   
You exited the closet, Dean at your heels as you sprinted down the hallway and up the stairs to the third and final floor.   
“This way.”   
You racked your brain for the best way to the main office as you maneuvered your way through two more hallways before finally coming to the large glass doors that led the way to the office you had been looking for.   
“Cover me.” You turned back to give Dean a quick kiss before slipping through the doors and headed behind the desk with your thumb drive to collect your needed information.  
You began sifting through files and saving information. You had one minute to do this, so every second counted.   
The system finished just in time and you yanked the thumb drive from its port and burst through the doors to find Dean just where you left him.   
“Come on. Let’s go. We don’t have much time.”   
You lead the way down a flight of stairs or two and sprinted as fast as you could, causing you to miss a step and stumble down the last few steps to the ground.   
You looked back, but Dean was nowhere in sight.   
“DEAN!” Your voice echoed off the walls as the pit of anxiety that had settled beneath your stomach seemed to rise into your throat.   
Pain shot through your ankle as you tried to stand back up and after faltering for a step or two you realized you had probably just badly sprained it.  
“Dammit.” You mumbled, tripping over yourself and falling through the nearest door onto the first floor main hallway.   
You reached for your phone to call Dean, but cursed again when you realized you had fallen on it and crushed the screen, rendering the phone useless. You hobbled down the hallway, tucking your gun into the waistband of your jeans as you tried to figure out the next best move that wouldn’t get you killed. You also hoped that you were right about Dean. A familiar wave of panic set in as you realized that you were left alone on another hunt. This time injured and with no way to contact help.

Dean ran after you and followed you, trying his best to keep up as you wound your way through the building to the first flight of stairs you found.   
You disappeared around a corner and Dean had followed, but lost you once he rounded the corner.   
“Y/N?!” You were nowhere in sight and Dean began to panic. “Y/N?!” He ran down a few hallways calling your name, but you were gone. Realization set in that this was the first hunt you had been on with another hunter and now he had probably ruined all the trust you had placed in him.   
He pulled out his phone and dialed your number, but it went straight to voicemail.   
Dean cursed as he ran down yet another hallway and found a flight of stairs, which he sprinted down and burst out into the hallway of the second floor, only to find the one demon he wished he would not have run into.   
“Crowley. Long time no see.”   
Crowley chuckled and stepped closer to Dean, a smile stretching across his features.   
“Dean. Winchester. Strange meeting you here. See, it seems like my colleagues downstairs have your girlfriend. Fancy a chat?”  
Panic set in as Dean pocketed his gun and reluctantly followed Crowley into the nearest room.  
“You have to let her go.”  
Dean didn’t miss a beat once Crowley turned to face him.   
“No. She’s wanted by every demon clan in this country alone. I don’t think she’s getting out of this one.”   
“YOU LET HER GO. YOU SON OF A-”  
“Ah, ah… Language.”   
Dean stiffened, but didn’t say another word as he softened his gaze, waiting for Crowley to continue.  
“I have a plan, Winchester. You lot aren’t going to ruin that. But there is one thing you can do for me that might convince me to let your girlfriend go.”  
Dean hesitated for a second before responding, “What is it?”  
Crowley’s lips upturned into a smile, “Follow me.”


	11. Separated

You hobbled down another hallway before collapsing to the floor to catch your breath.   
Footsteps sounded beside you and you looked up to meet the smug grin of a demon you wished you hadn't tried to kill before now.   
"Last time I believe you put a bullet in my leg. This time I'll be putting a knife in your side." He cracked a nasty smile and yanked you to your feet by your arm.   
You groaned as you swayed on your broken ankle and practically fell on the demon for support.   
"Oh. Someone's hurt. Well better toughen up. We got a bit of a way to walk. I've got some questions for you." 

The demon basically dragged you to a small concrete dungeon on the first floor and threw you into a corner as he opened the door.   
You grunted in pain as you slammed to the wall and straightened up as he neared you.   
“What do you want?!” You spat.  
“I want you dead. But my boss won’t have it that way.”  
He pressed himself against you and ran his nose over your cheekbone as he rubbed his thumb over your waist.  
Your blood boiled at the feeling of his touch, but he pinned you against the wall and there was no way out.   
“You will be taught a lesson for trying to take us down.” His voice was like gravel as he whispered in your ear.   
In anger, you shoved him from you, but lost your balance and fell to the floor.   
The demon laughed, but regained himself, “I see you want to do this the hard way. Well, let’s get started.


	12. Blood

“Dean. Just do this one little thing for me and I’ll let your silly little girlfriend go. Scout’s honor.”   
Dean rolled his eyes, "you just need my blood."  
Crowley grinned, "just your blood."   
"Alright." Dean extended his arm and cringed as Crowley pulled a very long needle from his coat pocket."   
"Now I'm not a doctor, so this will hurt."

You let out another cry of pain as the demon sliced into your flesh for what felt like the hundredth time. Your arms were now caked in blood and your chest was the next piece of you that the demon had decided to carve.   
Every part of you screamed that Dean would somehow find you, though your heart had given up hope.   
"YOU REALLY THINK TAKING DOWN US DEMONS WOULD DO ANYTHING?!"   
You painfully sucked in a breath, "yes. You're obviously scared. All of you are so worried about me, one hunter. I must be pretty damn good if I alone can do that much damage."   
You looked up to the demon with malice, which earned you another slap to the face.   
"You know, I don't know what you think makes you so special but I've had enough."   
The words sent a chilling feeling up your spine and you curled closer into the wall.   
The demon brandished his blood slicked knife in front of your face and tauntingly brushed the edge over your belly.   
"Maybe this ought to show you just how 'special' you are."   
And he plunged his knife into your side.   
You cried out as you wrapped your hands over the wound, but the demon had vanished and you were left with no way out of this mess.   
You tried to calm yourself with shallow breathing but it didn't work. You curled into yourself and slowly felt the growing dizziness of blood loss cloud your vision as you absentmindedly called for Dean. Hoping. Praying that somehow he would find you.


	13. Waiting Games

As soon as Crowley finished drawing blood, Dean demanded your release.   
"Call off the dogs and let her go. Where is she?"   
Crowley was calm as he snapped his fingers and then responded, "first floor. Third door on the right. But don't blame me if you're too late."   
He winked before vanishing into thin air.   
Dean spared no time as he sprinted down the hall, down a flight of stairs and burst through the third door on the right, only to have his heart feel like it was jammed into his throat.  
There you were, crouched in the corner, bloody and barely breathing, clutching at the knife protruding from your side.  
"Oh god."   
Dean stumbled forward and knelt beside you, checking for a pulse and letting out a breath when he felt a tiny fluttering beat beneath his fingertips.   
"Y/N. Y/N. Come on it's me." 

A sharp pain jolted you awake and you slowly came to your senses.   
"Dean?"   
"Oh honey oh god I'm so sorry."   
You coughed up blood at that moment, interrupting your response and Dean didn't hesitate to pick you up and cradle you in his arms as he carried you out the building and into his car.   
He used his jacket to tie it around your waist to put pressure on the wound, but the honest truth was that you were bleeding out in the front seat of the Impala and he wasn't sure if you would make it to the hospital no matter how many times he broke the speed limit. 

He watched as the doctors placed you upon the bed and rolled you down the hall to emergency surgery. They yelled orders to each other that Dean couldn't understand and he only stopped trying to chase the nurses that had taken you once he was shoved away by a burly security guard. All he could do now was wait.


	14. Two for the price of One

6 hours passed before anyone came to talk to Dean. He thought he might die there before knowing if you were alive.   
He burst from his seat when he saw the doctor enter the waiting room.   
"Is she alive? Is she okay? Can I see her?"   
The doctor waved a hand at Dean to quiet him before he answered any more questions.   
"She's sleeping and stable. To be quite honest they're both fine, though we aren't sure how that's possible. Lots of stitching but they'll be okay with rest and recovery time."   
Dean looked shocked and was promptly confused.   
"...they? Both? I don't understand. I brought in one girl."   
The doctor's lips upturned into a small smile.   
"Well, usually she'd be the first to know but in these circumstances I guess not. She's pregnant. 6 weeks. Both mom and baby are fine. The knife somehow missed all vital organs and only caused major blood loss. It seems to me like a miracle." The doctor padded Dean on the shoulder as he walked away and left Dean to walk down the halls in a daze as he found your room.   
He walked in to see you, arms wrapped in gauze and your side bandaged thickly as well as your ankle. Your hair was splayed over the soft white pillows and your chest rose and fell slowly with the calmness of sleep.   
Dean took a seat next to your bed and took your hand in his, slowly tracing circles on your palm with his thumb. He watched you, waiting for you to wake and only hoping that you would still trust him after this.


	15. Angels and Dreams

A soothing feeling came over you as you slowly came to your senses. Your body felt stiff and the white walls seemed like they were straight from a dream. Or maybe it was a dream. You looked around and realized you were standing in the middle of your hospital room, though you didn't feel much of anything. You looked around until your eyes fell on a familiar trench coated figure standing by the window.   
"Cas? What are you doing here? In my dream?"   
He smiled as he answered, "it's the only way I could contact you at the moment. We need to talk. It's urgent."   
You scoffed, "so urgent you had to come in a dream. Well seeing as to the fact that I can't get away, what is it?"   
Castiel didn't react to your sarcasm so he only responded lightly, "while you and Dean were trapped, Crowley asked for only one thing from Dean in order to set you free. He needed dean's blood."   
A pang of anxiety set in, "his blood? Why?"   
"It seems that they are planning something much bigger than we thought. And now especially, you and Dean have a much bigger part in it as well."   
You were completely lost at this point which must have shown because Castiel only smiled.   
"They want his blood to have an heir. To train as their ultimate vessel for a new demon to take over. Like Lilith but more powerful."   
You began to understand but some of the problem was still unclear.   
"So what does that have to do with us? Sure Dean gave his blood but what are we supposed to do about it?"   
Castiel still smiled as he responded, "well unknowingly to you until now, you're carrying the only one who can go against this 'heir'. A prodigy if you will. Only he can be trained and become a vessel to defeat the other demon."   
You felt as if the world came crashing down.   
"Carrying.. What?! Cas I think you're mistaken..."   
"I must go now. You as well. We will be in touch."   
And with the soft flutter of his wings he was gone. A dizzying feeling passed over you and you felt as if you were going to pass out. darkness overcame your vision and soon voices filled your ears as you came to yourself again.


	16. I need Answers

You stirred slightly, dean's voice was the first one you noticed, but you also heard unfamiliar voices by the foot of your bed.  
Beeping noises began to grow louder as you woke up and slowly opened your eyes, your gaze falling on dean first.  
Your body felt as though it had been torn apart and stitched back together, but you ignored that now... You only wanted to talk to dean.  
"Dean." You smiled as he leaned in to kiss you on the forehead.   
"Morning sunshine."   
You couldn't help but laugh a little at the familiar greeting.   
"Dean we have to talk about... Something..."   
You tried sitting up but the nurse by your other side pushed you back down onto the pillows.   
"Honey you have to stay still. Relax."   
You rolled your eyes and focused back on dean.  
"I know. And we will. But for now you have to rest."   
"No Dean. This is serious."   
As soon as the nurse left you launched into a description of your dream, leaving out nothing as you watched dean's expression turn from that of concerned to worried.   
"Okay. Well first thing is first. I talked to your doctor before I came in here to see you.”  
“And?...”   
“Castiel is right. You’re pregnant. 6 weeks to be exact.”  
Dean waited for your reaction, which was something more of complete excitement followed by a wave of anxiety and then anger.   
“WHAT? HOW? I don’t even… Dean… They think it’s going to be like a prodigy or something. I bet the angels had something to do with this. What the HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO JUST WAIT AND THEN WHEN IT’S BORN LET IT GO INTO WAR LIKE SOME SORT OF SUPER SOLDIER?!” You were breathing heavily now and beginning to yell, which had sparked attention in the hallway outside your room.   
You felt a solid grip on your right hand and turned back to level your gaze with Dean’s who looked beyond exhausted but also extremely concerned for you.   
“It’s going to be okay. I’m going to summon Castiel and talk to him. We are going to be fine and you are going to be fine. I am just glad that you are okay. You could have been killed and it would have been my fault.”  
You squeezed Dean’s hand back and took a breath, “No, I’m sorry. This is all just… a lot to take in right now. I’m scared and unsure and I just need answers that no one here can give me.”   
“Okay, look. You need to rest. I need some sleep too. I won’t leave your side but I need to check in with the doctors too. Tonight we will summon Castiel here and get the answers we need. Until then, you should get some sleep.”  
You nodded your head and relaxed into your pillow as Dean leaned over you and kissed you fully, placing his free hand over your belly as you kissed him back.   
Dean pulled away as he was called by the doctor from the hallway and with a last glance he left you alone to confront your thoughts as you tried your best to get some sleep.


	17. Careful What you Ask for

That night, Dean had let you sleep as long as you needed. He summoned Castiel once the nurse had left for the night and you were still fast asleep. The soft flutter of wings alerted him to Castiel’s presence.   
“Hey Cas.”   
“Dean. I already spoke to Y/N. What is it that you require of my assistance?”  
“Cas. You can’t just leave it like that. We need answers. Why is this happening. Should we be concerned? And how is this ‘prodigy’ even going to be able to withstand training or whatever? And how are we supposed to deal with this?”  
Castiel spoke his next words lightly, “Did you ever think that maybe this was all supposed to happen? Fate?”   
Dean scoffed but Castiel continued, “Dean, there are bigger things in this world than you. Everything has its reason. Everyone has their place.”  
“But why this? why us?” Dean began to grow more anxious now but did his best to remain quiet so that you didn’t wake up.   
“Same reason you and Sam were chosen as Michael and Lucifer’s vessels. I suppose you could call it destiny. Plus, this circumstance is extremely rare in Y/N’s case.”  
“You already said that.” Dean’s anger began to boil.   
“No, Dean. Why do you think she’s such a great hunter? She’s special. She’s Nephilim. Which gives our prodigy a better advantage in the end.”   
“WHAT? Does she know that?!”   
Castiel remained calm still, “No. She doesn’t. She wouldn’t have known. Her history is unknown to her. She was adopted because her parents were killed for their affair. Her mother was a human, but her father was an angel.”  
“So, what? We’re just supposed to lay low for 9 months and then send the kid off to war? What happens when he actually has to fight? When will he have to fight?”   
Dean’s body became rigid with tension as he waited for Castiel’s answer.   
“The angels will be protecting you both until the birth of the child. That is the reason the knife didn’t harm either of them. We won’t know anything until the birth of the other child as well. But until then, we have to keep her safe and this is all we can do.”  
Castiel spoke so matter-of-factly that it made Dean want to shake him senseless.   
“Dean. Everything will be fine. I promise. This needs to happen. I must go now, but I will be in touch.”   
A quiet flutter meant Castiel had gone, and with this new information Dean’s head was spinning. All he could do now was let you sleep and give you the low down once you woke up.


	18. New Beginnings

Morning light spilled through the slitted blinds in your tiny hospital room. Dean was curled into your body on the side where no tubes or wires were connected to you. His arms were wrapped around you protectively and you couldn’t help but tuck your head under his chin as he stirred beside you.   
“Morning Sunshine.” You whisper as Dean moved to face you.   
He smiled, “Morning.”   
A thought dawned on you just as Dean sat up beside you. “Dean! What about Cas? We were supposed to summon Cas!”   
“I did last night… I wanted to let you sleep. But we do have a lot to talk about.”   
Dean launched into his retelling of what Cas had told him and each word felt like another chink in the fragile world you thought you existed within. Pretty soon the walls collapsed and it felt like you lived in a foreign place you didn’t even know.   
“..So...I’m.. part angel?” The words spilled out as soon as Dean finished.   
“Yes. You can tap your powers if you’re trained correctly, but Cas said that’s not a good idea. We have to lay low. Stay safe. It’s the best we can do. Especially for this guy.” Dean placed his hand protectively over your belly and leaned down to kiss you, which you allowed, but only for a second. You pulled away and stared Dean down, “Dean, this is my LIFE we’re talking about here. HIS life. How are we supposed to handle that?”   
Dean sighed, “I don’t know. Cas doesn’t even know. He says we have to wait for the demon’s heir to see what their plans are before anything happens with us. Until then there is nothing we can do.”   
Everything up until now had felt like some sort of nightmare from hell, but now it all felt real and it felt like the weight of the world was crushing your shoulders.   
You wished you could do something, but that was inevitable. And instead, the tears began to flow. You cried in Dean’s arms, letting him hold you and comfort you until you felt like you had nothing left within you. You thought back to the times before this and remembered how it felt to hunt. How everything had felt so normal. And now there was this new world you had to embrace. One with a war between angels and demons and now you were a pawn in their games. But the only thing that felt right in this whole mess was the one person who was holding you now. The one constant that had been there since the start of it all and had turned your world on its head in the best way.   
You sniffled and looked up to Dean, who raised a hand to brush away some of your tears.   
“It’s going to be okay.” He whispered. He traced circles over your shoulder with his fingers, slowly calming you down.   
“We’re going to go home and see Sam and make sure that you’re comfortable and still help the hunters. We can make a somewhat normal life for ourselves. You can do anything. I know you can. No matter what the angels say.”   
You looked up to Dean then, realizing the truth of it all.   
“I love you.” The words spilled out as you brushed your lips on his.   
His reply was more like a whisper on your lips as he answered you with the same phrase that made your heart bubble with joy for the first time in what felt like forever.   
“Can we really make this work?” You leveled your gaze with Dean’s as you propped yourself up on your elbow.  
"I know we can. It's all gonna be okay."   
You smiled as you leaned in close to him, "you talk too much, Winchester."   
and you sealed the space between you with a kiss that made it feel like maybe your world wasn't crumbling so fast after all.


	19. Changes

***two and a half months later***  
Okay. I'll say that marshmallow fluff and chocolate and peanut butter on Ice cream is not that bad, but this is where I draw the line."   
Dean's voice carried across the kitchen and you couldn't help but laugh as he brought you your requested plate for lunch.   
"Pickles and peanut butter sandwich? Really?"   
You gratefully took the plate as you placed it among the scattered papers on the table.   
"Yes, Dean. He gets what he wants." You spoke the latter as you pointed at your slightly swollen belly. You were four months now, so you were only just beginning to show.  
You took a bite and marveled in the taste that you had been craving.   
“This is perfect. Thanks Dean.”   
He bent down to kiss you on the cheek. “Of course.”  
“DEAN!” Sam’s voice echoed along the walls.   
“YEAH!”  
“I got a call for you! It’s important!”   
Dean looked down at you as you turned back to taking notes, and you looked up to meet his eye.   
“Dean, I am fine. You can walk down the hallway. I’m not going anywhere.”   
He gave you a nervous smile and turned to meet Sam in the office across the bunker.   
Dean was so protective that he rarely left your side without worrying that something bad might happen to you. Sometimes it was endearing, but other times...well... You loved him anyway.   
You turned back to continue taking notes and eating, but after a few minutes a wave of nausea overcame you. You jumped from your seat and ran to the nearest bathroom just in time as you threw up everything you had just eaten and more.   
You suddenly felt a warm hand over your shoulder and a soft voice in your ear as you finished throwing up.   
You coughed a bit before turning around to see Dean at your side and a worried expression on his face.   
You stood up slowly with Dean’s help and allowed him to help you to your bedroom for a cold shower.   
“Dean. It’s normal. I’m fine.” You continued to undress even though you felt a little light headed.  
“What was that phone call about anyway?”   
Dean’s expression changed dramatically and you could tell he was hiding something.   
“Dean. What is it?”   
“We have to talk about it. After your shower though.”   
You groaned in frustration and stepped into the cool water, letting it soothe you and making you feel better.   
You stepped from the bathroom, dressed only in a bra and underwear and searched for your clothes in your dresser as Dean sat on the bed.   
"So, the phone call..."   
You tried steering the conversation back to your earlier concern and You heard Dean sigh in frustration.   
"It was garth."   
You slipped one of dean's old t shirts over your head and came to face Dean, who was actually leveled with you now that he was sitting down.   
"And...?"   
"They need me. On a hunt. They think they found Crowley with the demons and the heir and all that."   
You felt anger boil within you.   
"Why do they need you? Why can't they send someone else?"   
Dean took your hands in his, "they said it has something to do with the fact that they used my blood and I should know where to find them and what to look for and I might have a connection that will help us find them."   
You shook your head, "... Wait...us?..."   
Dean squeezed your hands, "it's a team, honey. We have to go and scope this out. There's no way out of it."   
You felt hot anger boiling within you. At Garth. At Crowley and the demons...  
"How can they do this?! I need..." You broke off, but regained yourself, "I need you."   
Dean released your hands and moved them to your sides to pull you closer.   
"You're going to be fine. Sam will be here."   
You smiled, but then asked the question that you did not want the answer to.   
"When do you leave? How long?"   
Dean slipped his hands beneath your shirt and pulled you even closer.   
"Tomorrow. I'll be gone for...." Dean hesitated.   
"Dean. How long?"   
"Three to four weeks."   
"WHAT?! A MONTH?! How can they expect you to be gone that long?! In the middle of.. Well.. This!!"   
You reached down to place your hands over dean's and placed them just over your swollen belly.   
"I know." Dean looked down. "But this is a huge chance. We have to take it."   
You took a deep breath, "We're going to miss you."   
"I know. I will too."   
You leaned forward and pressed a heated kiss to dean's lips as you straddled his lap and he moved his hands to the small of your back to hold you.   
"You can't go." You mumbled as you kissed him again.   
"I have to." He whispered.  
He leaned forward to kiss you back but you evaded him and kissed the corner of his mouth instead.   
You knew how to drive him crazy and at the moment it felt good to do so again.   
"You know we can't do this, Y/N." Dean sounded serious but you wouldn't have it.  
You kissed him, hard and nipped at his bottom lip, making him growl and pick you up to turn around and place you gently down on the mattress.   
You sucked in a breath as dean closed the space between you with another kiss. The feeling of him against you like this again set fire through your veins and made your stomach bubble with warmth.   
"You can't go." You mumbled against dean's lips with another kiss.   
"You know I would rather be here." Dean pulled away to look at you beneath him and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.   
"You're so beautiful."   
You smiled back. "Dean I..."   
Dean interrupted you with another sweet kiss and then pulled away. "You talk too much."   
You smiled and reached up to place a hand on dean's cheek.   
"You better be careful out there."   
"You know i will."   
You pulled Dean down to lay beside you and he wrapped his arms around you so that you curled into his body.   
"Dean?"   
"Yeah."   
"I'm hungry."   
You felt Dean laugh softly against your back and you turned to face him.   
He tucked your mussed hair behind your ears and kissed your forehead.   
"You know these mood swings of yours are very confusing."   
"Hey, don't blame me."   
Dean laughed again, "what would you like?"   
You rested your head beneath dean's chin as you pondered the question.   
"Oh! I know... Peanut butter and banana quesadillas!"   
"That.. I can do that. I can do that."


	20. Visions

Seeing Dean off felt like your heart was being torn apart. Though you knew it was for the best.   
Sam had been given dean's speech about calling doctors for this and that and making sure he knew anything and everything about what to do in any emergency that could possibly happen.   
The first two weeks of dean's absence was harder than you had thought it would be. He called you every day and each time you had felt a huge relief knowing he was still okay.   
Sam was more than helpful and even resorted to sleeping in your room with you because you could no longer sleep alone.   
You had begun to grow even bigger now, a noticeable difference over the next couple weeks, which had made you very tired and to Sam's misfortune, a lot more hungry.   
Everything was fine for you and for Dean as well but it wasn't until the second half of dean's absence that things began to take a turn for the worst. 

It all started the third week that Dean was gone.   
You woke up and showered like normal, walking out to the kitchen to find Sam making your favorite pancakes.   
"Hey sunshine. You okay today?" Sam was ever so sweet to you and you let out a sleepy yawn before responding.   
"Yeah.. Any word from Dean today?"   
"Not yet. But he usually doesn't call for at least another hour."   
"Right." You took a seat at the kitchen island and relaxed while Sam served up breakfast.   
"Thanks Sam. I can't thank you guys enough for everything."   
Sam placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder as you dug into the food on your plate, "it's okay. You're doing more than enough for us too."   
You smiled and Sam added, "I'm gonna go call Garth and check up on the group's progress. I'll let you know if anything changes."   
"Thanks."   
Sam left the room and you enjoyed looking at all the artwork of the bunker's kitchen. So much work had been put into this place. It was like each corner held a little bit of its own magic.   
You hopped off the chair once you were finished eating to begin washing your dishes, but a sudden pain sliced through your head and you crashed to the floor.   
You shrieked for Sam just as a white light blinded you and then your vision became clear, but you were no longer in the bunker.   
You felt like you were floating but everything around you seemed so real. Stone-walled dungeon-like caverns surrounded you and demons milled about unaware of your presence. A young blonde woman sat in a comfortable chair across the room from none other than crowley, who was sipping a drink as he carried on a conversation with her.   
"Yes. You must drink that once a day until the child is born. It's what will make him strong."   
The woman grinned as she took a cup filled with red liquid and sipped it with ease before setting the cup back down on a silver tray.  
"Perfect." Crowley grinned and so did the woman.   
You yearned to hear more but your head began to pound again and you felt a foreign power whisk you back to reality as a thudding pain resumed within your head and you slowly came to your senses.   
The hard tile was cold against your back and you realized that Sam's strong arms were cradling you. You couldn't make out the words he was saying until your vision came back to focus.  
"Y/N. Oh thank god. What the hell happened?"   
Sam helped you sit up and brought you to the couch with a cold towel for your head so you could relax and recount your story.  
By the end of your retelling, Sam looked stunned.  
"I'm calling dean." Sam stood to find his phone.   
"Sam! No! He'll only worry and he needs to focus." You hopped from the couch and swayed on your feet but sam caught you.   
"Come on. You need rest."   
Sam led you to your room and made you comfortable.   
"I'll go get my laptop and things and do work in here. I'm not leaving you until we know what just happened."   
You rolled your eyes but complied. "Alright."   
A wave of nausea passed over you and you rolled from the bed, stumbling into the bathroom just in time for the morning sickness to kick in again.   
You coughed some, but cleaned yourself up by the time Sam returned.   
When you felt better you walked back to get into bed, but pain sliced through your head again. You screamed for Sam and gripped at your head as you slowly crumbled to the floor and a white light blinded you before you were transported to another reality once more.   
This time you were in a heavily adorned bedroom and Crowley was speaking to an obviously higher order demon.   
“UNACCEPTABLE. THIS PLAN IS FLAWLESS. I WANT THIS PROBLEM FIXED. THERE IS NO WAY THEY ARE GOING TO FIND THIS PLACE ONCE YOU’RE FINISHED, RIGHT?”   
The demon nodded with sincerity, “Absolutely. Consider it done.”   
“And bring Savannah in here. I want to speak with her.”   
The demon vanished and brought back the blonde woman you had seen earlier. Only this time you noticed that she was obviously pregnant.   
“Yes, Crowley?”  
“Are you feeling alright my dear?’   
“I am.” She smiled and took a seat in a cushioned chair next to Crowley and sighed as she sank into the seat.   
“Though I just can’t sleep much.”   
“That’s alright. We can fix that.”   
Crowley smiled, and before you heard anything more, you were whisked back to the present, your head pounding and Sam’s arms wrapped tightly around you.  
You were breathing hard as your head cleared and your vision came back.   
You looked up to Sam, “What the hell.”   
“I don’t know.”   
You wouldn’t have the absence of an answer, “No Sam. I’m serious, what the hell?!”  
“I don’t know. But I am calling Dean.”  
You didn’t stop him this time. You knew it was the right thing to do.  
You sat up on the bed and laid back as you took deep calming breaths, listening in on Sam's conversation with Dean.


	21. Plans and Answers

The old map was sprawled along the table, covered in scribbles, markings and annotations all largely the work of the group surrounding the table on which the map lay.   
Dean was staring at it for what seemed like the millionth time. He looked around at his group as he pondered his plans. Garth was at his side also looking over their scribblings and their three other hunters by the names of Natalie, Bryan and David were fiddling with some pieces of technology on the far side of the table. So far they had all made some progress, but nothing of extreme significance.   
The shrill ringing of a cell phone broke the tension in the room and all eyes diverted to Dean. He was usually the only one in the group who received phone calls.   
Dean slid open the lock on his phone and answered the call.   
"Sam?"   
"Hey...dean... How's... How's it going?"   
"Fine." Dean could sense the anxiety in Sam's voice over the phone. "What's up?"   
"It's...Dean, something's wrong. It's Y/N."   
Dean nearly dropped the phone. "What?! Where is she?!"   
"Shut up. She's right here. Let me finish. She's having visions. She keeps seeing Crowley. It's like what used to happen to me. But it's bad Dean. You gotta get home."   
Dean's heart dropped into his stomach. "I want to talk to her." 

Sam handed you the phone and you took it with caution.   
"Hey Dean."  
"Hey Y/N." Just his voice sent a calming sensation through you.   
You stood from the bed and paced around the room as you launched into a very detailed retelling of both visions and Dean was very silent until you finished.   
"We need to get Cas in on this too. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm coming home."   
"Dean you have to stay. I'm alright here with.. With Sam.."  
Pain crashed through you again and you dropped the phone as you fell to the floor, Sam's arms catching you as you fell. 

You saw Crowley standing over a large black cauldron, watching as a woman poured several different liquids into it. She was chanting something along with each substance she poured. You looked around and noticed some things about the room but it wasn't until you noticed the window that a bolt of excited sparked your heart. A landmark could be seen from the window. Maybe that would help the team!   
This vision was short because before you knew it you were whisked back to reality and quickly came back to the sound of Sam yelling back at Dean over the phone as he held you.   
"SAM! GIVE ME THE PHONE!" He looked startled but complied as you shifted in his arms on the floor of your bedroom.   
"Dean."   
"Oh thank god. Y/N. Are you okay?"   
"Yeah. Listen...." You recounted your latest vision and waited with bated breath for dean's response.   
"That helps a lot actually."  
"Dean you have to at least try. I'm fine here. Trust me."  
Silence ensued for a minute before he responded.   
"I'll check this out. But then i'm coming home."  
"Okay."   
Sam took the phone and spoke with Dean for the next several minutes over technicalities and information and this and that.   
You listened and waited as you lay back down on your bed and soon drifted off to sleep to the sound of Sam's voice as he helped Dean and the team craft up a plan.


	22. Leave no Man Behind

“Dean. You have to understand that we have a limited window to get you out to go home once this plan has started.” Garth’s voice echoed within the small planning room.   
“I know.” Dean rolled up the map and signaled for the team to follow him. “Now come on. We’ve got work to do.” 

The team assembled themselves around the area they were sure Crowley was located. This plan was more of a search for information than anything else.   
“Follow me. Leave no man behind. On my mark.” Dean’s voice was a harsh whisper among the team, “GO.”   
They spread out, infiltrating corners and hallways until they found something of use. The plan was to get in, find something useful and get out without being detected.   
Dean had found the room with the cauldron first and quickly took a mental note of the list of ingredients he saw beside the pot. He moved on to make sure he kept time with the rest of the team. They all had about 10 minutes before they needed to meet back up at base.   
He moved on and came upon what he called the throne room. A heavily adorned chair sat raised upon a set of stairs that led down to the floor which was decorated by several expensive rugs.   
"You know usually I welcome guests by appointment. Though for you I might make an exception."   
The drawling British voice cut like a knife through dean's thoughts and he whisked around only to meet the sight of Crowley and a silver knife slashing across his line of sight. Then his vision went black. 

Garth met back up with the team at the appointed base and counted up the members.   
"Where's Dean?" His thoughts began to race.   
"He was on his way back when we last checked in with him." Bryan piped up but quieted at the accusing look from Garth.   
"We had ONE RULE. Leave no man behind. We have to get back in there."   
Natalie responded this time, "we can't. We've been compromised."   
Garth looked as if he was about to punch through the adjacent wall to him.   
"Well then I've got to call Sam." Just the thought of it seemed painful, however no one objected.


	23. If You Want it Done Right, Do it Yourself

The sound of a ringing phone woke you up late into the night. You rolled over to find Sam answering the phone and turning on the bedside lamp.   
"Hello? Garth? What?..slow down.. Start from the beginning...."   
Your heart sped up as you tried to keep listening in on the conversation but only hearing half of it didn't help much.   
"...alright alright. I'll handle this. You just keep looking. No. I have to tell her. Well damn straight she's gonna be pissed. I can't help that. Just... Garth... Ill handle this, okay? Bye."   
You sat up slowly and crossed your legs so that you faced Sam as he hung up the phone.   
"Sam. What is going on?"   
He took a deep breath, "Dean is missing."  
"WHAT?!"   
"They.."  
"we have to go out there."   
Sam stood from the bed, "No. There is no way in hell you are going. You are going to stay here where you are safe. I am going to go help them find him."  
You wanted to scream.   
"SAM YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE! NOT ALONE! NOT LIKE THIS!"   
"This isn't your choice. You have to stay safe." Sam began to walk from the room out to the kitchen.   
"SAM!" You yelled at him but he continued walking away. It took everything you had not to want to hit him.   
You followed him to the kitchen and grabbed his arm so that you could yank him around to look at you.   
"Look at me." You stared him down with all the ferocity you could muster.   
"I am NOT staying here alone. Dean and I are in this. TOGETHER. And not only that but Sam, I am a hunter! It's what I do! It's in my BLOOD. I don't care what situation I'm in! I mean I'm this freak of nature that's carrying this, this thing inside me that's supposed to save the world or something and I don't even know why. Or how. But here I am, going with it and it's turned into something bigger than us. Besides, Castiel said so himself! I am...we are...protected by the Angels! They can't hurt me! And so whether you say so or not, I AM GOING WITH YOU."  
Sam was dead silent as you finished.   
"Alright. Well then you're in charge of road trip snacks. I'll take care of everything else."   
You released a breath you hadn't realized you were holding, "oh and one more thing. When you call Garth and tell him we're coming, let him know he better pray that when we see him that I don't have a loaded gun in my hands."   
Sam nodded and swallowed any response he may have thought of to your statement.   
To be honest he had never been so scared of another female in his life.


	24. Rescue Mission:Impossible?

You gathered your needed provisions and changed into your most comfortable jeans and boots and a large t shirt and jacket. You tried your best to dress well enough to hide your physique for fear of spreading the word about the baby, but at this point it was inevitable.  
You groaned in frustration and grabbed your things, meeting Sam out in the garage to head out.  
The trip wasn't that long but your anxiety grew with each hour as you approached the location of the team's secret base.   
You began to doze off towards the last leg of the trip when a delicate flutter of wings sounded in the back seat of Sam's truck.   
"CAS?" You turned around and met the gaze of the angel.   
"Hello. I see you're doing well. He eyed you and you only glared at him.   
"CAS we called you like 6 hours ago. What the hell?" Sam piped up from behind the wheel.   
"Heaven is a busy place these days. Especially with the approaching times. I do have an answer for you however. It seems that whenever they make progress on their side with the heir, it triggers a response in you. That's why you're having visions.” Castiel was silent while you thought about what he said.   
"So somehow my visions are triggered by their progress? Isn't that a good thing?"   
"It can be, but it may cause you extra stress and pain that could harm you later."  
"I thought you said that I was protected."   
Your heart began to race. Maybe this was a mistake.   
"You are. But that doesn't mean the extra stress of these visions won't cause you problems down the road. It is also possible that it is dangerous to be in close proximity to the other child. we don't know if having contact will cause any problems. I can't give you all the answers, but you must be careful."   
A flutter of wings meant Castiel had vanished.   
"Sometimes he really gets on my nerves."   
Sam laughed softly and sped up the road, the car thundering beneath you as you went.


	25. Base

The base was an underground basement beneath an old abandoned church. The wooden steps creaked beneath your feet as you led the way down into the cool interior and opened the basement door to find a group of four hunters, only one of which you recognized as Garth. They were all bent over an old looking piece of scrawled upon parchment, but looked up when they heard the creaking of the door as you entered the room.   
You stood before them and watched as Garth’s face lit up and he rounded the table to come see both you and Sam, who had materialized beside you.   
“Hey honey. Oh my gosh, look at you.” Garth opened his arms but you evaded his embrace and lifted your hand to smack him across the face with all the anger you could muster.   
“THAT is for losing Dean. You had ONE JOB.”   
Garth winced at your tone of voice and quickly cowered away from you as he placed a hand over his cheek.   
“Well I guess I deserve that.”   
“You deserve a HELL OF ALOT MORE THAN THAT. ALL OF YOU DO. DO YOU KNOW-”  
You broke off as Sam pulled you back towards him and laid a soothing hand upon your shoulder.   
“Guys, we don’t have time to lose. We need a new plan now. This isn’t a game.” Sam's tone was calm as he walked with you to the center table.  
All four hunters straightened up as you walked calmly among them, eyeing them as you took your place at the table.   
“What am I looking at here, exactly?”   
“A map. It marks any secret portals or passageways or anything that we may not find on a normal map. It’s how we found Crowley before and it’s how we’ll be able to find him again.”  
You lightened up a bit and softened your expression, “And what’s your name?”   
“Bryan.”   
“Nice to meet you. I’m Y/N.”   
You went around the table, asking for names and soon the group was all acquainted with one another. 

The next few hours went by in a blur with barely anything to show for your efforts and you were soon beginning to feel like all hope was lost.   
"If we could just-" you had begun to slowly develop a plan and were trying to explain it to the group but a searing pain in your head interrupted you.   
"Ah.. SAM."   
You grasped at your head and groaned as you slowly slipped to the floor.   
"Sam what's going on?" You heard Garth's voice as a soft whisper as you were once more transported to another reality. 

"So.. These are visions?" Garth sounded incredulous.   
"Yes. She can see them when they make progress. Though Castiel said it could get worse if she gets closer to them."   
You were beginning to stir in Sam's arms once more and he waited as your eyes flew open and you woke up gasping.   
Sam's heart dropped as he looked at the expression on your face.   
"Y/N.. What's wrong? What did you see?"   
You took a deep breath before responding.   
"I saw them. I saw the blonde woman again and I know where they are."   
"Okay... Well then what's wrong?"   
Nobody moved as you looked around the room, "It's Dean. They have him."


	26. Captured

Dean's mind was hazy as he woke, and though his body ached he found himself lying upon a soft velvet couch cushioned with silk pillows and throw blankets.   
He bolted upright and scanned the room, his heart racing with anxiety as he remembered the sting and then remembered trying to get back to you.   
The thought of you spurred him to jump off the couch and search for a door. Finding nothing of the sort, he began searching along the walls for any kind of trapdoor or anything that might lead to an exit.   
"Going somewhere?" A female voice startled Dean and he whirled around to face the woman whom he assumed you had seen in your visions.   
"Yeah. Out of here and away from you." Dean spat.   
"Hush now. We don't need harsh words like that." She walked closer to Dean, calmly and a smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she looked at him.   
"They said you were a looker but my my did they undersell." She joked, but Dean only scowled as she continued to try to corner him while he searched for an exit.   
"There is no way out. Besides, don't you want to get to know me? I mean I am carrying your son."   
The words shot through Dean. Sure he knew the truth but hearing it out loud from the source made his blood boil. The only son he had, or rather was going to have, was not here. The woman he wanted with him was not here. And Dean hated himself for it.   
"That thing you're carrying isn't my son."   
A firm grip on Dean’s arm made him pause and he turned around to face the woman. He couldn’t help but notice her figure and the thought brought him back to you. He hadn’t seen you in a month and imagining you looking like that made him smile to himself.   
“Hmmm… Happy now, are we?”   
Dean cleared his throat and straightened himself out, “No. Just...thinking.” He evaded her touch and slunk towards the opposite wall, feeling along the crevices and knocking along the walls to listen for an opening.   
“I told you there is no exit.” The woman’s voice was firm. “Come. Sit with me. Why don’t we have a little chat. Besides, if you don’t comply I will call Crowley, and I’m sure he’ll have his ways of making you listen.”   
She took her place on the couch and motioned for Dean to join her.   
He rolled his eyes and took a seat as far away from her as possible, though she wouldn’t have that.   
“Oh come on. I don’t bite.” She got up and sat close to Dean, facing him as she searched his face.   
"So much history behind those eyes." She leaned forward and reached for dean's hand.   
Dean wished he could tell her he wasn't interested in this, but mentioning you was dangerous. The only thought that kept him going was that you were safe at home with Sam.   
She placed his hand right over the curve of her belly as she leaned forward brushed her lips on his.   
She tasted of poison and Dean tried to pull away from her.   
"Feisty are we?" She drawled.   
She placed a hand on his cheek to keep him steady but Dean moved away from her and got up from the couch.   
"What do you want from me?" He spat. "Because I am not here for entertainment."  
She smiled then and with a wicked grin she snapped her fingers, causing the room to flutter and then another presence appeared from the corner of Dean’s eye.   
"Long time no see." The deep British voice sent a chill down dean's spine.   
"Crowley, come on. Let me go. I gave you my blood, that's all you asked for."   
Crowley chuckled and moved closer towards the woman.   
"Well, see it's a lot more complicated than that. It turns out that we're going to need a lot more than just your blood now."   
Dean scowled and lunged forward to pin Crowley against the wall.   
"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU SON OF A BITCH?"   
Dean was beginning to fear now that he would never get back to you, and the thought was deafening.   
"No need to get angry now. Come on. I'll show you."   
Crowley was calm as Dean released him.   
"I am not going anywhere with you."   
Crowley grinned, "I never asked you for your input."   
And before Dean could respond, his world went black.


	27. Almost

You jogged through halls with Sam at your side while you both searched for Dean. You had an idea of his basic location but nothing could guarantee that you would find him. The only solace you had now was the team that was supporting you and the gun loaded with devil's trap bullets in your hands.   
You stopped short at the next hallway to catch your breath and take a moment to think.   
"Sam.. I don't know how much longer I can run..."   
You were beginning to tire and didn't know how much more you could take.   
You slowly caught your breath as Sam kept a reassuring hand on your shoulder.   
"It's okay. I'm here." Sam turned you towards him so that you looked into his eyes. "We are going to find Dean. I swear."   
Sam's promise only comforted you a little bit until a rough voice sounded from behind you.   
"Going somewhere?"   
You spun around and grinned when you saw Crowley coming towards you.   
"There you are. Tell me where he is right now and I won't shoot. You have one chance."   
Crowley laughed. "Look at you. Little slut finally got knocked up. Bound to happen sometime."   
Without hesitation you fired a bullet into crowley's leg.   
"I'd love to see you get out of that one."   
You turned to run, "come on sam."   
You tore down the next hallway but pain cut to your core and you crumbled to your knees.   
"Y/N!" Sam came to your side, "what do you see?"   
You breathed sharply, "it's not a vision. I can feel her. She's close."   
Sam looked confused, "who.. What?"   
"Ah.. Sam... I can't..." You grasped at your head and tried standing but it was no use.   
"Stop. Just breathe." Sam came to face you and hold you still until the pain subsided and you could walk again.   
You walked as fast as you could, Sam never leaving your side, until you came to a long hallway that looked like a row of jail cells.   
Panic set within your bones and you began jogging down the rows until you stopped mid stride and your heart lodged itself in your throat.   
There he was. Dean Winchester. Handcuffed to a pole. He was beaten and bloodied and pale. And barely breathing.


	28. Reunited

"SAM! I NEED TO GET TO HIM." You were really starting to panic now and nothing that anyone could do was going to help you until you could get to dean.   
Sam pulled his knife from his pocket and began picking at the lock on the door. With a click the lock unlatched and you yanked it open, practically Falling over yourself as you went straight to picking the lock on dean's handcuff. It fell off with a snap and the movement jerked Dean awake.   
He spasmed for a second before his eyes landed on you and his lips upturned into a wide smile.   
"Y/N. Oh my- how... look at you you're okay..."   
You knelt down and took his face in your hands.   
"Shhhhh... You talk too much."   
A tear slipped down your cheek as you leaned forward and kissed dean fully, letting him know you were here and everything was going to be okay.   
His hands found your sides and your body was singing with the return of his presence.   
It seemed the kiss brought Dean back to reality because he pulled away suddenly and he straightened up, his gaze falling on Sam.   
"How could you bring her here, Sam?! Do you know HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS?"   
Sam stiffened, "this was her plan, Dean. I couldn't talk her out of it."   
Dean turned back to you.  
"You're so beautiful." He placed his hand on your cheek and the other over your belly.   
"Look at you."   
You smiled then, and for the first time thought that maybe things would be okay.   
You leaned forward and kissed Dean again and this time he shifted to hold you close as he kissed you back.  
"I missed you so much." He whispered the words against your mouth and you breathed him in, savoring the comfort of his touch.   
A sudden bang down the hall startled you and you fell against dean, pain slicing through your head.   
"It's her dean, we have to go."   
Sam barged into the cell, helping Dean up as you followed, doing your best to keep up despite the growing pain in your head.   
"Take one more step and you all die." The female voice was firm and unwavering and you turned around to meet the gaze of the woman you had seen in your visions. Though her proximity caused your vision to become blurry and with the most effort you could muster you fired your weapon at her, lodging a devil's trap bullet in her shoulder.   
Her scream was deafening and you felt Sam pull you away as you slowly recovered and followed the boys back the way you came.   
Garth and the rest of the team had followed through with the plan because no other demons interfered with your path and soon you came to freedom, and were able to make it back to the team's base in no time.


	29. Nearly There

Safe at last, you, Sam, Dean, Garth and the rest of the team piled into the room underneath the rundown church.  
You all crowded around the table where the map still lay and you slumped against Dean, allowing him to hold you.   
The team began taking inventory of supplies while discussing anything they found and once you regain your strength, you approached everyone on the team.   
"That was a great effort from everyone. Dean is okay, and we even retrieved important information from crowley's team." You paused, and then continued. "I will keep you all updated on visions and if I see anything important but for now, we're going home."   
Just the thought seemed amazing and you couldn't wait to get into the impala and make your way home with the boys.   
Sam drove home while you and Dean cuddled together in the back seat.   
You sat against the door with your legs over dean's lap as he sat upright in his seat.   
"Dean?" You Broke the silence in the car.   
"Yes.."   
"What.. What happened to you in there?" The question had been itching at you for a while and you figured now was as good a time as any to ask.   
Dean hesitated but responded slowly, "I met savannah. The blonde woman. She's the one who is going to have the other heir. She tried to seduce me and when I didn't comply she called in Crowley who said he still needed me. When I asked why he said that he needed more than my blood. I don't remember anything after that up until you came to find me."   
The car was silent while dean's recount was processed, but your thoughts were soon interrupted by a growing pain in your head.   
You groaned and squirmed against Dean as this new vision began to take place.   
"Sam! What the hell?!" You heard dean's voice and felt his hand on your cheek but the vision took over and soon you were back in Crowley's dungeon. 

“He’s gone, sir.” A demon servant entered Crowley’s throne room as Crowley sat in his chair, obviously agitated.   
“DAMMIT. Well, we’ll have to deal with those consequences later.” He paused. “Bring Savannah in here.”  
“Right away sir.”  
Savannah entered the room, her shoulder was heavily bandaged and she looked very pale.   
She sat in a lower chair beside Crowley and faced him as he handed her a large glass filled with purple liquid.   
“And what is it this time?” Her voice was sweet as she took the glass.   
“You let me worry about that.” Crowley smiled at her. “Now drink up. Gotta make that baby strong.”   
She grinned and sipped the drink, unwavering until the last drop.


	30. Safe at Last

You woke up much quickly this time, the effects of the visions weren't as bad with each passing time. Dean had his arms wrapped tightly around you and the look on his face was one of pure horror.   
"Oh thank god." He breathed out and pressed a small kiss to your forehead.   
“I saw her again.” You looked straight at Dean as you recounted your vision, “They have her drinking these potions. I know it has demon blood in it, but I am not sure what else...or even that I want to know what else…”   
Dean didn’t know what to say, but just nodded and continued to hold you, before you let him know that you were fine, and he allowed you to relax back against the car door once more.   
The ride home was an easy one as you fell asleep in the back seat as Dean held you. It felt so good to have him back and you made him promise to never leave without you again. He didn’t hesitate to swear to you that he would never leave you again. 

The bunker felt like home again with Dean back and everyone safe. You finally arrived by nightfall and let Dean shower first as you changed into pajamas. You lounged on the bed, slowly dozing off until Dean exited the shower and joined you. He was warm as he slipped beneath the covers with you and you curled into the curve of his body, tucking your head beneath his chin while he wrapped his arms around you, one beneath your head and the other over your side.   
He smelled of soap and home and you reveled in the feeling of his arms around you and the feeling of his body against yours.   
You lifted your head slightly so that you could see Dean and your lips were just barely brushing his.   
“Do you remember the night of our first kiss?” You asked him as your mouth brushed over his and you propped yourself up on your arm.   
“Of course.” Dean smiled as he kissed you, causing butterflies to swarm in your stomach just as they had that first night.   
Dean pulled away slowly and ran his fingers through your hair.   
"It seems like so long ago. Our lives, all of this. It's so different. I never imagined any of this could happen." Your voice was tiny as you thought back to the hunt that had started all of this. Those high security business buildings and then meeting Sam and Dean. It seems fate really did have a bigger part than you had thought.   
"But if that all didn't happen then we wouldn't have met." Dean kissed you again.   
"And we wouldn't have gone hunting together." He traced his kisses lower towards your collar bone.   
"And we wouldn't have this amazing little baby on its way." His kisses trailed back up to your mouth and you sighed against him as he traced patterns over your belly with his fingers.   
You moved your hand to his cheek and pulled him closer, kissing him back with more ferocity this time. You pulled away and looked down, flattening his hand over your belly with yours.  
"I can't believe it sometimes. How far we've come. And all the things this child will be able to do. It feels so surreal."   
Dean smiled, "I know. It's amazing." He pulled you close and snuggled you, making you feel safe as you both fell asleep in each other's arms. 

About an hour passed before you woke again, a sinking pit of anxiety settling beneath your rib cage. Not because of Dean or because of the impending burden of the child, but because of what you were about to do.   
You quietly unpeeled yourself from dean's arms, very careful not to wake him. Once you slipped off the bed you tip toed out the room and down the hall, down to the garage and then you took the attic staircase up to the roof.   
The air was cool on your skin, raising goosebumps on your bare arms as you took a seat at the edge of the rooftop.   
It was as if the angel had sensed your unspoken prayer because a flutter of wings gently sounded next to you and you looked up just as Castiel joined you at the edge of the rooftop, and sat cross legged beside you.   
"Are you alright?" His voice was soothing and he faced you, taking your hand in his.   
"Yes, I just.., have a question..."   
Castiel was silent and sent you a look that meant "I'm listening".   
You continued, "these visions... Can they be stopped? And if not, what will happen to me? You said they can be dangerous but it gives us a way to see the other side. Though I'm afraid it will harm the child, or myself too."   
You let out a small breath as Castiel contemplated his answer.   
"The visions may be stressful upon you. I cannot make any predictions in your fate. However you are nephilim which means you are stronger than most. Though if you are concerned, I can stop the visions."   
Castiel looked up to you, waiting for an answer.   
"These visions give us a way to see the other side. I can't give that up. I will accept my fate as it is if it means we have a leg up on the over side. Though I just want to make sure the child will be okay."   
Castiel loosened his grip on your hand and placed his on your belly. A warmth sent its way through your body and castiel's lips turned up into a smile.   
"The child is strong and will be fine. As for the visions it is your decision."   
Castiel withdrew his hand and began to stand, helping you stand with him.   
"I will keep them. It will help us. Thank you." You smiled and pressed a small kiss to castiel's cheek.   
With a flutter, Castiel was gone and you left the chilly outdoors to return to your bedroom, finding Dean stirring awake as you returned.   
"Hey sunshine, you okay?"   
You hesitated, "yeah. Just...needed some fresh air."   
"Okay. Come here, you need to sleep."   
You felt tired suddenly and crawled into bed, relaxing into dean's arms. You only wished you could tell him the truth, that Castiel could take the visions, and you knew Dean would make sure of that if he knew, but the truth was that you had accepted your fate and were willing to take the chance of sacrifice if it meant you could keep an eye on the demons.   
Though you decided to let it go. Things seemed fine now and instead of dwelling on the bad you resorted to thinking about the good things that would happen as a result of the child. The latter thought and the feeling of dean's arms around you lulled you to sleep in no time.


	31. The End is Nearing

***3 1/2 months later***  
"He kicked again! Feel that?" You were lounging against Dean on the living room couch as he wrapped his arms around your huge belly.   
"Yes I did... He's really rambunctious." Dean laughed.   
"I know. Trust me. I know."   
You were one week away from the due date now and every bit as uncomfortable as all the baby books said you would be.   
Dean rubbed lazy circles over your big belly, calming you as you relaxed against him.  
"Which means that I have to pee again..." You groaned as Dean moved from behind you and helped you off the couch.   
You made your way to the bathroom for what seemed like the 40th time that day and just wished the next week would come sooner.   
You walked back to the living room where Dean was waiting and he embraced you in a hug, but not before a searing pain sliced through your skull.   
You grabbed at your head as you fell into Dean and he held you up until you slipped onto the couch and then your vision went hazy.

You saw her immediately, savannah, lounging back on her throne next to Crowley. She was just as big as you were now, though her face was twisted in obvious pain. You tried to focus once you realized Crowley was speaking to her.   
"The pain is a gift, love. Accept it. And bring this heir into the world for me."   
She calmed slightly and gripped the side of the throne as a demon servant came to assist her and lead her away out of your line of sight.   
"We will bring the child to hell to train and on his 18th birthday we will attack." Crowley spoke this to another servant and as he finished speaking you felt like you were being sucked back into another dimension, a soothing voice in your ear as you came back to reality. 

"I've got you honey. You're okay." Dean's voice brought you back to your senses and you looked up to him, a look of horror and impending dread spread across your features.   
"What is it?" Dean began to worry and he calmly rubbed circles on the small of your back.   
"They're going to attack when the child is 18. And I saw her dean. She's in labor." You paused, an indescribable pain ripping through your lower abdomen and you grabbed for dean's arm to squeeze as the pain subsided.   
You looked back to him, "and so am I."


	32. New Beginnings

The car ride was anything but quiet. Dean demanded to drive because he knew that Sam was a slower driver than he was.   
"I think getting stabbed with a sword was less painful than this." You joked, grabbing Sam's hand as the next contraction started. You breathed sharply and cringed, groaning until it passed.   
"How long was that?" Dean's anxious tone sounded from the front seat.   
"Five minutes."  
"Crap. We're almost there. Hang on."   
Dean pressed the pedal and sped down the road, en route and not daring to stop for anything. 

You finally arrived and after lots of yelling and some choice words on your part, a nurse wheeled you into your room and settled you into bed, equipped with a nice dosage of epiderral to go with it.   
Dean was by your side the whole time, his hand practically glued to yours. You were sure by now that you might as well have broken his hand but he didn't complain once.   
He offered soothing words and reminded you to breathe as much as you could each time a new wave of pain took over. 

"AHH. DEAN IHATEYOUSOMUCH." You screamed at Dean for what was probably the hundredth time as another contraction occurred.   
He laughed but you only scowled at him as you gripped his hand.   
"I know, honey. I'm sorry. I've got you. Just breathe."   
You took a deep breath and felt a little better, but it wasn't much use.   
"AH.. I just.. Wish this would be OVER.." You squeezed Dean again and he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead.   
"You're gonna be okay. You're strong. It'll be over soon."   
You gave a small smile, "I hope so."

Hours passed before anything changed, but you sure weren't prepared for what lay ahead.   
After what seemed like a lifetime, a nurse finally came in,   
"You ready?" She settled herself in place as she gave you directions.   
"You looked up to Dean, fear beginning to take over, "I'm scared, Dean. I cant...what if I can't..."   
He leaned close to you, a smile on his face despite all the curse words you had spat his way over the last few hours.   
"Shh.." He brushed your wet hair from your eyes. "I think that if you can take down an entire demon clan alone and best a bunch of vamps and werewolves by yourself, then you have got nothing to worry about."   
Dean kissed you on the forehead and you only nodded as you cringed hard at the worst pain you had felt yet.   
"Come on, let's do this." The nurse urged you on and with everything you had you listened to her direct you and you gave it your all, until you heard the familiar cry of a newborn entering the world for the first time.   
You lay back, gasping as tears streamed down your cheeks and Dean kissed your cheek.   
"Congratulations! It's a baby girl!"   
Your heart went into shock.   
"A girl? Dean I thought you said.."   
"I never actually asked, I just assumed. But it doesn't matter. She's perfect."   
You couldn't believe it as the nurse placed your daughter in your arms.   
She had dean's big green eyes and your slightly blonde hair and she was as beautiful as you could imagine.   
"She's perfect, Dean."   
You looked up to him and realized for the first time that you all really were a family.   
"She's beautiful."   
You kissed her forehead as you cradled her in your arms and marveled at the new life you had just brought into the world.   
Dean leaned down and you tipped your head up to kiss him and mumbled an "I love you" against his mouth as he pulled away.   
Dean couldn’t stop smiling as he looked down at the newborn and you held her gently as Dean reached down to take her and hold her for the first time.   
"we never picked out a name. What should we name her?" Dean looked down at you for an answer.   
"Destiny. We should name her destiny." You smiled at the thought of the name, but your thoughts were cut short at pain growing in your head.   
You gasped as you were quickly thrown into Crowley's dimension and your vision settled upon savannah in her throne, holding a newborn and smiling upon him as Crowley looked down on him next to her.   
"Excellent savannah. He's perfect and strong. He will make a great vessel."   
You looked closer and came upon the baby, not one being aware of your presence. He certainly looked strong, but you could feel an evil air from him. He had savannah’s blue eyes and dean's brown hair but what struck you most was the fact that you had looked up towards Crowley for a moment and when you looked back, the child's eyes were jet black. 

You were snapped back to reality, and you looked up to dean, who still had your daughter in his arms.   
"The other child has been born as well. He's more demon than human, but he's very strong."  
"Well at least we know how far they are in their plans." Dean responded.   
You were about to add to dean's comment, but you suddenly felt a spark of pain spread from your spine to your head and you screamed as you grabbed at your head and felt darkness descend upon your vision.


	33. Fate gets what she wants

Loud beeping sounded from the monitor next to your bed, scaring Dean as he cradled Destiny in his arms.   
You began to spasm as nurses swarmed into the room, shoving Dean to the side and demanding that he leave the room immediately.   
“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!” Dean demanded, but only one person turned to give him an answer.   
“She’s coding. Now get out so that we can try to save her.”   
Dean’s own heart practically stopped as he was shoved from the room while he watched you helpless on the hospital bed.   
“CASTIEL. GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE. NOW.”   
Despite still having the baby in his arms, Dean called out for the angel.   
“What is it, Dean?” Castiel’s voice disturbed Dean’s angry and worrisome thoughts.   
“SAVE HER. GO ON. GET IN THERE AND SAVE HER.”   
“I can’t do that. She has already accepted her fate. She said so herself the night both of you returned to the bunker after being trapped at Crowley’s.”   
Dean’s mind was spinning. “WHAT?! She wouldn’t do that!”   
“She did, Dean. She gave herself for this cause, and I am not supposed to interfere.”   
Dean wanted to slam Castiel against the nearest wall, but only Destiny herself stopped him from doing so.   
“Cas. I can’t… I can’t do this without her. I need her. You have to help. You have rebelled so many times already. Please. For us.”   
"Dean. What happens will occur as fate has intended. She has accepted her fate. And so must you."   
The thought of living without you and single handedly raising a child on his own struck Dean to the core.   
"Cas. Please. I'm begging you."


	34. ...Or maybe not...

Castiel stared Dean down, but finally gave in as he entered the room, the doctors and nurses oblivious to his presence as he moved to the bedside and placed his hand over Y/N’s heart. A white glow emanated from his person, and almost immediately, the monitor on the bedside regulated and the doctors and nurses subsided, making note that your normal heart beat had returned and that you were going to be fine.  
Dean let out a breath and re-entered the room after the doctors and nurses left, joining Castiel as he looked down at your now relaxed body.   
“She’ll be fine now, Dean. Though I may serve consequences for interfering.”   
Dean said nothing and only listened to Castiel as he spoke.   
“There is...something else that you should know.”   
Castiel tapped Dean on the shoulder to gain his attention.   
“And what might that be?”   
“On the child’s sixteenth birthday, we will need to take her into heaven for training so that she may fight the young boy on the demon’s side.”   
Dean looked horrified. “No.”   
“She must, Dean. It is her fate. It is why she is here. She has a purpose, as do you.”  
Dean sighed and looked up to Castiel. “Alright.”  
Castiel turned to leave, but Dean stopped him, “And cas?”  
Castiel turned back, “Yes.”   
“Thank you. for everything.”   
Castiel’s lip upturned into a small smile. “You’re welcome.” and with a small flutter, he disappeared.


	35. Careful what you wish for

You woke slowly, an odd feeling passing over you as you came to, remembering everything and then snapping awake.  
“Dean!” You turned to your bedside and Dean jumped up, grabbing your hand in his as he placed a warm hand on your cheek.  
“Hey, hey.. shhh… Destiny is fine. They have her in the nursery. They were keeping her there until you woke up.”  
You took a few deep breaths as you calmed down.  
“Dean.. what happened?”  
Dean hesitated before answering, “You… you coded once, but they got your heart beat back. They said you’ll be fine.”  
“What?..I…” You began to stammer a response but the feeling of Dean’s mouth on yours stopped you.  
You sighed against him and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  
Dean pulled away after a few moments and whispered, “You talk too much.” before kissing your forehead.  
You laughed, and looked back to him, smiling at the memory of the first time you had said those words to him. The first night you had together. The night that started everything.  
“I’ll have them go get Destiny if you’re feeling alright.” Dean offered.  
“Yes please. I want to see her.” You itched to hold your daughter again and you settled upright in the bed as Dean left the room to find a nurse.

He came back in a few minutes, holding the newborn in his arms. He placed her gently in yours as you reached up and took her from him, gazing into her big green eyes as she blinked at the new world around her.  
“She’s gorgeous Dean.”  
Dean smiled and you scooted to the side of the bed to make room for Dean to climb in and curl beside you as you held Destiny.  
“She’s going to be an amazing fighter. Strong and brave.” You brushed your fingers along her smooth cheeks and she reached from beneath her tiny blanket to reach for your hand. You extended your pointer finger to allow her to grab and she gripped your finger in a tight grasp, making you laugh.  
“She’s strong. I guess the angel in her really is active already.”  
Dean stiffened, remembering Castiel’s words about her sixteenth year.  
“There is.. something you need to know…”  
You looked up to Dean, worry beginning in your gut, “what is it?”  
“Castiel.. he… said that on her sixteenth birthday, the angels will need to take her into heaven for training.”  
You looked down at the beautiful girl whom you had just brought into this world and the thought of having to give her up to a garrison of angels in sixteen years was horrifying. But you knew from the start that this is what she was here for. And fate was not something you liked to test.  
“It’s okay, Dean. We have sixteen years before that. So let’s make sure we give her the best sixteen years of her life before she has to go into battle.”  
You looked up to Dean and you could have sworn he was swallowing back tears. “Okay.”  
You kissed him sweetly, a kiss that thanked him for helping you bring this baby girl into the world. A kiss that explained to him how much you truly loved him. A kiss that meant that no matter what, you would always be together.  
You pulled away from him after several moments and nuzzled into Dean’s arms with Destiny in yours.  
You were finally a family, together, safe and healthy. It was everything you could have hoped for. For now.


	36. What Happens Next?

***almost 16 years later***

“Again?! This is your third warning this month from the principal’s office! Honey, you can’t keep doing this. What happened?” Dean’s voice was stern as he looked down at his daughter. Her big green eyes were wide and her mouth was pulled into a thin line, looking more like her mother than ever as she stared down her father in defiance.   
“He told me that I was stupid for believing in vampires and werewolves. So I hit him.”   
Dean sighed, “We talked about this. You can’t act like that stuff is real. Non-hunters don’t know.”  
She looked down, her lip quivering, which was unfortunately Dean’s weakness. He hated seeing his daughter upset.   
When she turned thirteen, you and Dean had sat her down and explained everything to her. From shifters to vampires and angels to demons, even the fact that she was part nephilim after you, her mother. She knew about her future too, as well as having to leave on her sixteenth birthday. She had taken after you with her strong heart and brave soul and was more than accepting of her fate.   
Both you and Dean had given her the option of going through with studying anything she wanted about the life of a hunter and the creatures they hunted. Surprisingly, she was more than eager to learn everything she could, though both you and Dean had forbade her from participating in any hunts at all, which frequently led to outbursts and teenage tantrums that were anything but pretty.   
“Dean, it’s okay. I’ll handle this.” Your voice was gentle as you interrupted the discussion in the kitchen.   
Dean retreated to the living room and left you alone to deal with your daughter, who was still avoiding your gaze.   
You placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to you, her eyes glassy with impending tears.   
“Honey, you just have to be more careful. It’s okay. I’ll go talk to the principal and sort this out. It’s alright.”   
Destiny let out a breath and you opened your arms, squeezing her gently so as to reassure her that everything would be fine.   
She broke the hug soon after and looked up to you.   
You tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and smiled down at her, “Now go on, get started on your homework. Dinner’s in one hour.” 

“Dean, I can't stand to see her like this.” You looked up to him, concern written plain on your face.   
“Honey, you know she's going to be fine. She's strong and brave. Just like you. And you turned out just fine.” Dean placed a hand on your cheek and you couldn't help but laugh.   
“Sure, I am fine… but she goes off in less than two weeks… I’m so worried about her.  
“You know Castiel will keep her safe.” Dean was so trusting of Castiel, more than you ever would be, but you knew no matter what you would have to learn to trust him too.  
“Don’t be. Let’s just enjoy these last two weeks with her the best we can.” Dean slipped his arms around you and pulled you close as he kissed you, making you feel like everything would be okay as long as you were together.  
You pulled away after a moment, anxiety filling your chest as you looked up to Dean.   
“What’s wrong?” Dean brushed his thumb over your cheek as he looked into your eyes.  
His touch was soft, calming, as you looked back to him. “I had another vision.”   
Dean’s face fell, his hand as well as he placed it on your shoulder instead. “Did you tell Cas?”   
“No, just listen. The child’s name is Jacob. They’re training him intensively, but I’ve also seen that he’s been allowed on earth, with some precautions of course. But Dean…” You paused, pulling away from Dean and crossing your arms. “He could be out there. Somewhere. Just waiting for her.”   
Dean pulled you back to him, his hand brushing your right cheek, “Don’t think that way. The angels are looking out for her. You know she’s in good hands.”   
You sighed, leaning into Dean as he brought you into a tight hug.   
“I hope so.”


	37. Danger Ahead

The next morning was bright as Destiny drove to school in her ‘68 mustang. Sure the impala was more badass, but there was no way in hell Dean was going to let her drive that car. So instead, he bought her her own muscle car, which she was very proud of. She knew that she was leaving in two weeks to train with the angels, so she would miss the second half of school, but either way she always gave her best in all of her classes.   
She parked the car and hurried off to first period AP Chemistry where she was met with an unexpected change.   
“Good Morning Class. Please take your places at the tables with your lab partner.” The teacher’s voice rang aloud just moments after the bell signaled the beginning of class.   
Destiny took her place, but her partner was suspiciously absent. She was about to ask about further action when another student entered the class and the teacher signaled for the students’ attention once more.   
“Class. Today we are going to welcome a new student. Destiny, he’ll be your new lab partner for now. Alright, you have 50 minutes to complete the assignment. Good luck.”   
Destiny watched as the boy approached her table. He was tall, dark and handsome and had the air of confidence that would make any girl falter around him. Though there was something oddly familiar about him, yet Destiny could not put her finger on it.  
He sat across from her as he placed a book on the table. Destiny smiled as she made eye contact with him.   
“I’m Destiny. Nice to meet you. What’s your name?”   
The boy smiled as he extended a hand. “My name is Jacob. Nice to meet you.”


End file.
